My Life Closed Twice
by MaryDidYouKnow
Summary: One night a murder changed Kristina Davis-Ashton’s world forever. What happens when Port Charles changes it once again? Thanks for the feeback.
1. Quiet Life

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 1: Quiet Life  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
My name is Kristina Davis-Ashton and I am 16 years old.  
  
I was born in Port Charles, New York, but I don't remember ever seeing it. My parents and I moved here immediately after I was born. As far as I am concerned, I'm a native New Yorker all the way. I live with my Uncle Stephan and my mom. My dad was killed when I was 10. Someone broke into our home and slit his throat. Mom and I were out picking up a late night dinner. When we got back to our apartment Mom stopped suddenly and told me to go to Mrs. Strumen's until she came and got me. I stayed with Mrs. Strumen the rest of the night.  
  
He died on Anniversary Day.  
  
My mom hardly talks anymore.  
  
You may wonder what Anniversary Day is. I don't know. It's a secret. There are a lot of secrets in my family. All I know is that on Anniversary Day for as long as I can remember I would go and visit my half-sister Brook- Lynn at her mom's house. It was Brook-Lynn who named it Anniversary Day. She said, "Alexis and Dad must be going out for a special adult anniversary date."  
  
Maybe she was right. I know that even now Uncle Stephan and mom still go out on Anniversary Day and I still go to Brook-Lynn's house.  
  
Uncle Stephan is my mom's brother. He came to take care of mom and me after dad died. I remember that at Dad's funeral Great-Grandfather Edward and Uncle Stephan got into a fight about us staying in Manhattan. Well really Great-Grandfather Edward yelled at Uncle Stephan and Uncle Stephan ignored him. The fight ended when Aunt Monica, Uncle Alan, Aunt Emily, and Lois (Brook-Lynn's mom) told Great-Grandfather to stuff-it. Cousin Nicholas personally thanked each of them as they bundled Great-Grandfather out to the car.  
  
Mom just sat in a corner fingering her necklace.  
  
That's pretty much what mom does all the time now. Occasionally she will talk, but most of the time it doesn't make sense. She usually says nothing and just does what she is told to do.  
  
Uncle Stephan tried to keep my life the way it was before Dad died. We moved to a different building, but it was in the same neighborhood so I got to go to the same school as before, shop at the same stores, and play in the same park.  
  
He didn't know what my life was like before so he didn't know how it had changed. How my friends didn't come over to play anymore. How I didn't dance to Dad's music anymore. How Mom didn't read to me anymore.  
  
So life didn't go on as before, but it went on. I got new friends at school, even if they didn't come over to visit. I started to play the guitar in the park, even though I didn't dance. I began to read to Mom every day, even if she didn't read to me.  
  
Uncle Stephan tried to be a good step-dad. Nicholas said that I was getting away with so many more things then he did. Nicholas' wife Gia, Aunt Monica, Aunt Emily, and even Lois tried to be good step-moms. Mostly though, I learned to handle stuff on my own. Like I said, my family has a lot of secrets.  
  
I guess that is why I didn't think anything of it when Uncle Stephan left for an emergency business meeting leaving mom and me alone. I knew better then to ask Uncle Stephan about his business emergency. I mean he would either deflect the question, read secret, or tell me, read boring. Since he was only going to be away for two nights and it was summer, I was able to convince him that Mom and I would be fine alone. I am 16 now after all and don't need a baby-sitter. Like I said, I like to handle things on my own.  
  
So Uncle Stephan left, I popped some popcorn and took my TV, a secret gift from Gia, into Mom's room. We had popcorn for dinner and watched a really bad movie. It was fun. One of those times I could almost forget how different my family was from everyone else's.  
  
Then the news came on. I was cleaning up the bowls when all of a sudden Mom said, "Red is my color, my anger, my rage. She doesn't have the right to wear it."  
  
I glanced at the TV in the false hope that Mom was making sense. It was just a human-interest story on AIDS charity efforts. So I turned off the TV and put Mom to bed.  
  
The next day we stayed around the apartment. Ok, Mom never went anywhere anymore so it was hardly a change for her. I read to her and played my guitar, basically your standard day in our house.  
  
That night I took advantage of Uncle Stephan being away by staying up way past my bedtime. It was very late when I heard a sound coming from my mother's room. As I walked down the hall the voice became clearer. It was a man's voice. So I grabbed the ugly vase off the hall table and inched closer to the partially opened door. I heroically burst through the door and hit the intruder over the head with the vase. Then I ran to mom. From behind me I heard the man groan. I swung around ready to defend my mother from the intruder. He staggered to his feet and gave me a slightly disgusted look.  
  
"Jeez, why do all you Cassadine women feel the need to introduce yourselves by knocking me out?" 


	2. Crazy Man

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 2: Crazy Man  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
"I applaud your effort in killing that vase Princess Junior, but did you need to use my head to do it?"  
  
He was taller then Uncle Stephan and looked older. He was dressed in black and looked like some stereotype of a bank robber. He was also obviously crazy.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded. Ok, not original, but hey, it was the best I could come up with.  
  
"I like her Natasha. She seems to have your backbone," he said to my mother. Then he turned to me. "I'm an old partner of your mother."  
  
Crazy and couldn't lie, "You are not a lawyer."  
  
He just laughed, "No, I don't belong to that blood-sucking tribe. Our association was more about family."  
  
Crazy, couldn't lie, and SO not a Cassadine, "You're from the Romanian- Bronx branch of the Cassadines? Or are you Grandmother Tracy's new 'friend'?"  
  
"Ugh thanks for those nightmares. No, my name is Luke Spencer."  
  
Ok, I had heard of him. I knew Uncle Stephan wasn't particularly fond of him, but he was the father of Nicholas' half-brother Lucky. I had met Lucky once or twice when he came to town with Nicholas and Gia. Maybe he was only partially crazy. I decided that I better smoke a peace pipe with the guy. I mean Lucky was a famous photographer who got me some really neat pictures and I didn't want to risk my supply chain. "Uncle Stephan isn't here right now so you will need to come back later," I offered.  
  
"No, Count Vlad and I don't get along. I work better with the warm and fuzzy members of the Cassadine wolf-pack," he said.  
  
Ok warm and fuzzy certainly let out Uncle Stephan. I love the guy but he is never going to be described as warm and fuzzy. "Well Nicholas isn't here either."  
  
He looked at me a little sadly, "No I am not here for Prince Nicky. Look kid, I need you to pack a bag."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're taking a trip to scenic Port Chuckles. I need a lawyer and your mom is it."  
  
He was back to full crazy. "Mr. Spencer my mother hasn't practiced law in a long time. It might be better if you find another lawyer."  
  
"Nah, I know who I trust and it's your mother."  
  
Yup, full crazy. "It is very late and I think you should go now. I will make sure to let Uncle Stephan know you were here."  
  
He ignored me and addressed my mother. "Look Natasha, you have played this wilting damsel-in-distress part long enough. The gypsy princess is tapping her tambourine again."  
  
"My mother isn't playing at anything!" I hated when people just assumed my mother should just get over it.  
  
He didn't even look at me. "Come on Princess, your knight in shinning armor has turned up to take you on a fabulous vacation. Let's see what we have for you to wear on your lucky date with yours truly. The latest in courtroom armor, your sensible shoes, and of course you need to take this lovely evening dress for all our romantic dinners."  
  
He was just pulling things out of my mother's closet and piling them on her bed.  
  
He also just kept talking. It was almost as if he expected her to answer him. She hadn't answered anyone since Dad died.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Counselor. Why not just get the ex-DA shyster to take care of this problem? Well for one thing I want the best, not the worst. For another, I need a partner who knows how to get the old bat. You know as well as I do that Baldwin just isn't up to the challenge. Beside you know what is at stake here. Are you really going to just sit on the bench Natasha?"  
  
"If you would just pay Scott you wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
My mother spoke to a stranger?!?!?  
  
"Why should I have to pay him for a case that should never been brought to trial? Especially since Count Vlad was still among the un-dead. And as you know very well Natasha we wouldn't be in this mess if Daddy Popsicle had just bought a back-bone instead of a snow-cone machine."  
  
"Don't pack the red one," Mom answered.  
  
So Mom and I were going to Port Chuckles with a crazy man. I put the pile Mr. Spencer left on the bed in a suitcase and threw some of my clothes in a bag.  
  
I tried to leave a note for Uncle Stephan, but Mr. Spencer said it wasn't necessary. When I asked him why, or any other question about what was going on, he ignored me.  
  
I didn't care though. For the first time in six years Mom had answered someone. For that alone I would follow this crazy man into hell. 


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I had begun to wonder if I had imagined my mother's response. While there was certainly no need for her to talk during Mr. Spencer's never ending monologue, it would have been nice to hear her voice again.  
  
I still couldn't decide if Mr. Spencer was working with a full deck. While some of what he said almost made sense, most of it seemed to be either in a code I didn't understand or a come on to my mother. (Ewww!) By the time we landed I had just two more pieces of information. One was that while he did know my mother's real name he just didn't use it. Secondly, Port Chuckles was apparently Mr. Spencer speak for Port Charles. The first fact was added to my growing list of reasons to think Mr. Spencer was crazy. The second fact re-assured me that even if this was the stupidest thing I had ever done I could get help from either the Q's or Nicholas.  
  
Once we got off the plane and caught a cab I was ready to fall asleep standing up so I didn't argue when Mr. Spencer said we would be staying with him. I can tell you right now there is no more comfortable bed then the one you get in at 5am after dealing with Mr. Spencer for 6 hours straight.  
  
When I woke up, for a minute I thought it was a dream. Then I realized that I was not in my room at home. Also, Mom was gone. After checking to make sure she wasn't in the main room of the apartment, I threw on some clothes and started down the stairs toward the sound of voices. I didn't take time for a tour of the place last night, but I knew that we were in a brownstone and that some woman named Barbara Jean wouldn't mind us borrowing a room. Ok, I only had the crazy man's word on that fact that she wouldn't mind, but I was willing to go with the flow for now. The bottom of the stairs was located in an entry hall with a double door entry to a living room. My mom was sitting on a couch. I went in to say good morning when I suddenly realized she wasn't alone. On the floor in front of her were Nicholas and Gia's twins.  
  
Leslie and Mark smiled a silent greeting at me. They were three years old and on their last trip to New York had seemed to think it was fun to play Aunt Alexis' silent game. I remember Gia wishing they would play the game more often. After a quick good-morning to Mom and a pat on the head for each twin I followed the voices into the next room in hopes of finding Nicholas and Gia and just maybe an explanation.  
  
There was no sign of Nicholas or Gia, but the crazy man was arguing with another man about his age with a redhead woman trying to referee.  
  
"Look Spencer, I don't know what crazy bee you have got in your bonnet this time but I don't think trying to panic Alexis is a good idea," the new guy was saying.  
  
"Baldwin, I wouldn't expect you to see this coming if she sent you an engraved invitation, but we are already on Act 1 Scene 2 and I don't plan to sit around waiting for the intermission," Mr. Spencer responded. "You know Barbra Jean, I think this guy has actually got me missing Count Vlad."  
  
"Bah, you're just seeing boogie men in your sleep again. Look, they just got caught in a storm; as soon as the weather clears they will check in," new guy (Baldwin?) said dismissively.  
  
"Yah and Count Vlad just decided now was the perfect time to go for that lovely two week cruse on the River Styx he has been putting off," crazy guy shot back.  
  
"Who knows what he is doing? He is as crazy as you. The only difference I could ever tell is that he pays his bills," other guy returned.  
  
"I paid you what you are worth shyster!"  
  
"Deadbeat!"  
  
"Three year olds!" the woman finally interrupted.  
  
"Good one Barbara Jean," Mr. Spencer cheered.  
  
"No Luke, that is what the two of you are acting like," Barbra Jean said.  
  
"Actually, the three year olds are acting better then that," I couldn't help saying. What can I say, when in the nut farm?  
  
All three of them looked at me. "So where are Nicholas and Gia?"  
  
They just looked at each other; you know, the kind of looks where the adults are trying to figure out which lie your fragile child mind can cope with. Finally Mr. Spencer appointed himself spokesman for the group. "Their plane disappeared on the way to Greece two days ago. I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good."  
  
"Luke!" the woman scolded. She turned to me, "Hello, my name is Bobbie Spencer and this is Scotty Baldwin. All we really know is that they were taking a weekend trip and didn't arrive at their destination."  
  
Nicholas and Gia were missing? No way, I would know! Wouldn't I? Uncle Stephan was acting a little odd when he left. I mean really, the guy takes the term guardian VERY seriously and he let Mom and me stay alone. Now wait a minute that still didn't explain what the twins were doing here. "If Nicholas and Gia were going on a trip then why are the twins here? Did everyone on staff get sick?" I asked.  
  
"No, Marcus taking them for the weekend," Bobbie explained.  
  
"Fine, where is Marcus?" at least I had met him before.  
  
"He's trying to get information from the keystone cops," Mr. Spencer answered. This earned him a glare from the other two.  
  
I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything they said seemed to be perfectly reasonable, except I didn't think any of these people were reasonable. Well, maybe Ms. Spencer was, but I couldn't do things on a maybe anymore. My situation had changed. It was ok for me to follow a crazy guy down a rabbit hole in the hopes of getting my mother back, but I wasn't about to drag the twins along with me.  
  
Ok it was time to escape from the madhouse. "Well, thanks for taking care of the twins, but we will just be going now."  
  
"Where are you going to go? Prince Nicky gave the serfs the weekend off," Mr. Spencer said.  
  
"I really think you should wait for Marcus," Ms. Spencer added.  
  
"Look with one notable exception, we are all fine upstanding citizens here. Why don't we just give you the PCPD's phone number and you can ask Captain Taggert what his plans are?" Mr. Baldwin suggested reasonably.  
  
"Hey shyster, I was upstanding enough to be elected mayor," crazy guy retaliated.  
  
"That's ok, I can just go visit Great-Grandfather. I can call Marcus from there," I assured everyone. Now even I will admit that Great-Grandfather wasn't my first choice for a safe harbor, but the devil you know is usually better then the ones you don't.  
  
"Jeez kid. Frying pan? Fire? Why don't you go to Sonny? At least he might offer some protection from the Queen of the Dammed." crazy guy said in a disgusted tone.  
  
Mr. Baldwin looked like he was going to get in it with Mr. Spencer again and Ms. Spencer looked like she had just joined Mr. Baldwin's team. I was still backing toward the twins when I ran into someone. I turned around to see whom it was and was shocked to see my mother.  
  
"This is Cassadine business. Sonny comes nowhere near my family EVER again. Do you understand?" Mom said. All of us nodded our heads. For the first time since Dad died, Mom was in control of the room again. 


	4. Pancakes with Nuts

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 4: Pancakes with Nuts  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Even I wasn't surprised when Mr. Spencer was the first to recover. "Put your avenging sword away Sweetheart. Just listing her options. Knew your kid would pick the best one," he said preening.  
  
"None of the above?" Mom replied.  
  
"Amen to that," Mr. Baldwin muttered.  
  
"I was just about to start breakfast," Ms. Spencer said before Abbot and Costello could get started again. "I was going to make pancakes is that alright?"  
  
I waited hoping that Mom would say something else. Instead she just nodded. Still, even that much active communication was something new. Before I even knew it we were all seated at the table eating pancakes and listening to another round of Mr. Spencer and Mr. Baldwin's Abbot and Costello act.  
  
Let me just state for the record now that I knew this was not a normal situation. I still didn't really know who these people were, what they wanted with Mom, or how they had ended up with custody of the twins for even a morning. I knew that I should probably just take the twins and Mom and hightail it out of there. However, in my defense the twins were happy, the food was good, and Mom seemed to be following the sideshow act.  
  
Still, as apparently the only one resembling a levelheaded person, there were some questions to be answered. "So Nicholas and Gia are missing. Where is Uncle Stephen?" I asked.  
  
"Looking for the prince and princess I suppose," Mr. Spencer answered.  
  
All right, that was just about the first sensible thing I had ever heard the man say. I turned to him, "What does this have to do with you?"  
  
"You haven't heard this bed-time story? I thought it was required reading. Oh well." Mr. Spencer shrugged. "Once upon a time," he began.  
  
"Luke!" Mother interrupted. "What is currently being done?" she asked.  
  
"Air control and the coast guard have been notified. The PCPD have ended up as the central point for all the information. Taggert went down to the station this morning for an update and get in touch with some of his personal contacts," Mr. Baldwin answered.  
  
"They aren't going to find anything and you know it Natasha," Mr. Spencer stated.  
  
Then Mark sent his glass rolling across the table. 


	5. The Gatekeeper Heir

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 5: The Gatekeeper Heir  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Ms. Spencer said it was time for the twins to get down. Next thing I knew I had been nominated as the rug-rat sitter and sent outside to play with the twins. I could still hear them discussing things through the door. Their voices would sometimes even get loud enough so that I could pick out a word here or there, but effectively I had been cut out of whatever was going on.  
  
So I sat down on the back step, watched the twins run around the yard, and tried to plan my next move. All right, so far I had a missing cousin and his wife, a missing Uncle (although one might argue that it was I who was missing), two homeless toddlers, a strange city, and stranger people. While so far these people seemed nice, I still was not convinced they were the people to take charge of the twins in my cousin's absence. Despite the fact that I could occasionally pick out the cadence of my mother's voice, thus proving that this insane asylum might actually be good for her, I couldn't rely on her judgment.  
  
There was a time when I knew my mom would always come up with the logical answer to any situation. However, that was before Dad died. I had been coming up with the logical answers for myself for a long time now. With every other Cassadine apparently AWOL I guess it was time for me to start doing it for everyone. My parents used to joke about being Gatekeepers for their families. It had apparently become my turn to take up where they had left off.  
  
First, what to do about our living situation? The brownstone was nice and in a decent neighborhood. The twins seemed to be familiar with the place. Mark had known where toys were kept when we came outside. If Ms. Spencer could be believed, and she did seem to be the most stable of the bunch, Taggert had left her in charge of the kids. Ok we stay put for now.  
  
Second, what to do about my missing relatives? There wasn't much I could do about Nicholas and Gia. I consider myself very resourceful, but even I know my limits. Tracking down a plane somewhere between here and Greece was definitely past my limits. I had been trying to call Uncle Stephen on his cell phone off and on since Mr. Spencer showed up. The fact that I had to leave more than one message worried me. The fact that he hadn't returned any of my messages worried me even more. Uncle Stephen had never been out of reach for more than an hour before. I knew better then to call him for every little thing, so he pretty much figured if I was calling, he'd better answer. That meant Uncle Stephen was also missing. I was not sure I could do anything about him either. At the rate Cassadines were disappearing, maybe the best thing I could do was keep an eye on the ones left.  
  
Third, what to do about getting some backup? Well since the Cassadines were missing in action, I better move on to the Quartermaine side. I called the big house and got a new maid. I left a message saying I was in town and would call back later. Well, that was done. Someone knew where I was. Also, I knew if I didn't call back by dinner Great-Grandfather Edward would have the National Guard out looking for me.  
  
I didn't like the idea of sitting around. I wished the adults would clue me in on what was going on. Well, if they wouldn't tell me I would have to find out on my own. Right now they were too aware of me to make eavesdropping an option, but my time would come. With a plan firmly decided on I went to enjoy the rest of the morning with the twins. 


	6. My Kingdom for an Australian

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 6: My Kingdom for an Australian  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
After lunch, the twins went down for a 'rest' (you don't say nap to the twins) and Mr. Baldwin left to take care of 'real work'. Taggert called to let Ms. Spencer know he was going to be later then he had thought. I got to talk to him for a minute, but I don't think he was paying attention to me. Still it did give me some comfort to have someone else confirm the story I had gotten.  
  
Ms. Spencer needed to pick something up from Kelly's (apparently a business she owned with Mr. Spencer) and asked if I wanted to tag along. I figured that of the people I had met so far she was the one I was most likely to get some sensible information from so I agreed.  
  
On the ride there I was able to find out that Mr. Spencer was her brother, not her husband, that both Spencers and Mr. Baldwin had known both of my parents when they lived in Port Charles, and that Ms. Spencer was a nurse at General Hospital were she knew my Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica. We were just getting to the front door of Kelly's when a guy a little older than me called out a greeting.  
  
"Hi Grandma. How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Michael. Things are fine. I haven't seen you around lately. How is the summer job?" Ms. Spencer replied.  
  
Michael shrugged, "Its ok. I just wish Dad had let me work down at the warehouse. I am sick of spending my summer in an office."  
  
"Michael is working down in records at GH this summer," Ms. Spencer explained. "Michael this is Kristina. She and her mother are staying with me for a while."  
  
Michael and I did the dutiful shake hands thing. Ms. Spencer suggested we grab an outside table while she went in to pickup the books and got us some drinks.  
  
Once we were seated Michael started the conversational ball rolling, "So you new around here?"  
  
I shrugged, "Yes."  
  
"You gonna rent Grandma's empty apartment?" he tried again.  
  
"Possibly," I answered.  
  
He just looked at me for a moment. I wasn't really trying to be rude. Michael seemed nice and normal enough, but I had met his family. Also, I didn't know what was going on and who to trust.  
  
Then he tried a different tactic. Smiling a smile I was sure had gotten him out of a lot of trouble in the past he asked, "Is it just me, or do you dislike everyone?"  
  
I knew he meant to throw me off guard, cause me to assure him I liked him fine and pour out my whole story to him. He hadn't met a Cassadine woman yet. "I dislike everyone," I assured him.  
  
That stopped him for a moment. I kept shooting glances at the door to the restaurant hoping I wouldn't have to make small talk for much longer.  
  
"How can you dislike everyone?" he asked.  
  
"Practice," I responded.  
  
Then the door opened and the most beautiful sight appeared. Finally, for the first time since I hit Mr. Spencer with that vase, I saw someone I knew. He was speaking over his shoulder at someone still inside. I couldn't wait for him to notice me so I did something I hadn't done since I was 7 (and something many of my friends had envied me ever having done at all). Without a backward glance at my companion I raced across the patio and tackled my godfather.  
  
"What the heck," he said in his beautiful Australian accent.  
  
I didn't let go, "Jax I have never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life." 


	7. The Cavemen and Me

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 7: The Cavemen and Me  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
"Kristina!" Jax was startled to say the least. I let myself cling to him for a moment longer. Then I forced myself to take a step back. I was the gatekeeper now. Jax was an ally, but I needed to stay in control.  
  
"You don't seem to dislike him." Michael brought me back to reality.  
  
"Jax is family," I reasoned. Jax, in addition to being my godfather, was one of parent's oldest friends. Whenever I needed a Dad story and couldn't get a hold of Aunt Emily I called Jax. If there were anyone to help me pick out fact from lunatic ravings it would be him.  
  
I pulled Jax out of the doorway toward the table Michael and I had occupied. Jax was still puzzled by my sudden appearance, "What are you up to, kid? Finally run away to get some adventure in your life?"  
  
One thing you need to understand about Jax is that he hates Uncle Stephan. The feeling is totally mutual. The only time I have ever heard Uncle Stephan raise his voice was when Jax showed up at our new home two weeks after Dad's funeral (Jax had been on his yearly outback trip and we couldn't get in touch with him in time for the funeral). Jax thinks that Uncle Stephan shouldn't be watching over Mom and me. He thinks we both would be better off with anyone else. He thinks Uncle Stephan is stifling me into the mold of a perfect lady. It has become a game between us that someday I am going to run away just to have some fun. I know he expected me to say something like Uncle Stephan had finally let me come visit the Q's for the summer. Michael was also very interested in what I was going to say.  
  
I must say that I was going to enjoy this. "I knocked out a burglar, who turned out to be just crazy, and decided to let him kidnap Mom and me."  
  
Yeah, that was worth it. The look on both their faces were priceless. Michael couldn't tell anymore if I wasn't the crazy one and Jax was trying to make sense of what I had just said.  
  
"You're kidding right," Michael said. He almost made it a statement.  
  
"You have met Mr. Spencer haven't you?" I answered.  
  
Michael thought for a minute and then just sighed, "He's not crazy."  
  
"What does Luke Spencer want with you?" Jax asked.  
  
"Nothing, he just wanted Mom's help. Uncle Stephan wasn't home so I tagged along." I said in attempt to make the whole thing sound slightly less insane then it was.  
  
"Just leave Mr. Spencer to me." He got up. "Come on Kristina, let's go and see Alexis."  
  
Great, Jax was going all 'White Knight' over this. I understand him wanting to help Mom. I think he blamed himself for not being there immediately when Dad died, like if he had Mom wouldn't have gone quiet on us. Still, it did annoy me that he didn't think I could take care of Mom.  
  
"Hey boy-scout, if her mom wants to visit Port Charles what business is it of yours?" Michael objected.  
  
When had Michael become my family's protector? Maybe he was just protecting his family, although with an uncle like Mr. Spencer I wouldn't be so quick to assume the other guy was wrong.  
  
"Yes, your family does tend to abandon women in their time of need," Jax practically snarled back.  
  
What the heck? Why was Jax acting like a Neanderthal? I didn't know, I didn't care, and I so did not have time for it.  
  
I pulled myself up to full height and did the best imitation of my mother that I could, "When you boys are done could one of you let Ms. Spencer know I will be waiting at the car." Then I made a dramatic exit; so much for help from that quarter.  
  
I had made it back to Ms. Spencer's car before Jax caught up with me. I wanted to ignore him, but I couldn't afford childish displays right now. I didn't even wait for him to start talking. "All right, this is how things are going to work. I am going to go back to the brownstone with Ms. Spencer. I assume that you know where that is? You can follow us back and say hello. Mother and I will probably stay there again tonight since the twins are there. I will walk you back out to the car when you leave and we can compare notes then," I ordered Jax. Just in time too. Ms. Spencer and Michael came around the corner. Michael was moving at a pretty fast pace too considering he was weighted down with a box full of paper.  
  
Ms. Spencer and Jax traded pleasantries while Michael loaded the box into the trunk of the car. Just as I expected Ms. Spencer invited Jax to come by and see Mom. Michael opened the car door for me before climbing in the back. When I turned around in the seat I got a glimpse of the gloating look Michael shot Jax before he caught me looking.  
  
The smile was back. "Someone needs to help Grandma lug Uncle Luke's book- keeping into the house," he explained.  
  
Ok, there were just so many things wrong with that sentence that I didn't even know where to begin. I decided to settle for the most offensive. "I guess you are strong enough to hold the door open for me?"  
  
After all, I couldn't blame him for the crazy guy's obvious lack of record keeping ability. 


	8. Welcome to My World

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 8: Welcome to My World  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
When we back to the brownstone I jumped out of the car, grabbed the box of jumbled paper and then waited patiently by the door for Michael.  
  
The courtly bow he made as he opened the door needed work.  
  
I listened carefully for sounds of the twins underfoot as I walked to the coffee table in the living room. After dropping the box there I headed toward the kitchen. Michael was already getting a drink out of the refrigerator. Mr. Spencer was playing with the twins on the floor. Jax and Ms. Spencer came in just behind me. Let the games begin.  
  
Mr. Spencer looked up, "Barbara Jean, you didn't need to bring Lurch home. It will do the kids good not to have a butler for a day or so."  
  
"Luke, I think we need to talk," Jax responded. I could practically hear Jax's armor banging. Was there anyone who actually liked Mr. Spencer?  
  
Michael handed me a soda and settled on the arm of the couch. He was obviously not going to miss this floorshow.  
  
"Go ahead," Mr. Spencer graciously allowed.  
  
Jax looked at Michael and me. I knew he was trying to think of a way to chew out Mr. Spencer for taking advantage of crazy Mom and her young daughter without upsetting me. He also didn't want Michael realizing what was going on.  
  
I could have told him it was hopeless. I knew him too well. As for Michael, he may be a pretty-boy male chauvinistic pig, but he didn't strike me as dumb.  
  
Mr. Spencer was having a ball, "You do remember how to talk don't you?"  
  
Jax just glared at Mr. Spencer, "I understand you invited Alexis and Kristina over for the weekend."  
  
Mr. Spencer smiled and said, "I thought that after so much time with Count Vlad they might want to spend some time in the sun. I thought you would be in favor of that."  
  
"I am in favor of them getting a relaxing vacation," Jax responded.  
  
"Oh, what could be more relaxing then time spent with the Spencers?" Luke asked.  
  
"Perhaps they should spend some time with friends and family," Jax responded.  
  
"You may find the Slavic Sociopath relaxing, but I am not sure Natasha agrees," Luke said.  
  
It was like watching a tennis game. So far I think Mr. Spencer was ahead. Michael was enjoying the game immensely. Ms. Spencer just seemed resigned to the fact that this match was going to continue in her family room.  
  
"Are you going to be staying for dinner Michael?" Ms. Spencer asked.  
  
"No, I promised Mom and Dad that I would be home for dinner tonight," Michael responded. He did take the hint, stood up, and gave his grandmother a hug.  
  
He turned to me, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, it was nice for you," I responded.  
  
"Natasha, back me up here," Luke called out.  
  
Sure enough, there in the doorway was my mother. "Not if I can help it," she told Mr. Spencer.  
  
Well that did it. Jax looked like he was having a stroke. Mr. Spencer was insufferably pleased. Ms. Spencer was staying above the fray by beginning dinner. Michael was trying to decide between introducing himself and just sneaking out.  
  
Mom looked at him, "Michael?"  
  
How did she know Ms. Spencer's grandson? Michael's face had the same question written all over it. He nodded.  
  
"You're alive? Kristina isn't. Sonny doesn't come anywhere near her." Mom said.  
  
This was the mother I had become accustom to. I saw the looks of pity on Jax and Ms. Spencer's faces. Mr. Spencer actually looked like he was just figuring out a puzzle. Michael though, well I had seen that look in the mirror too many times not to recognize it.  
  
Then Mr. Spencer broke the mood, "Come on Princess, you know you love me."  
  
They were off to the races. Mr. Spencer was baiting Mother, Jax was defending her, and Mother was watching the entire show with a look that said she wanted to smack them both upside the head. Michael snuck out the door.  
  
It took me a second to decide that while possibly entertaining I was not going to find out anything too useful from the second tennis match. So I followed Michael out.  
  
When I got outside I barely caught a glimpse of him turning the corner and heading into a nearby park. I caught up with him on a park bench just inside the park. For a minute I stood at the entrance. What was I doing? I didn't comfort people. Dad always said I was my Mother's daughter. I made plans, worried about the unexpected, and fixed problems with logic. Dad was the one who knew what to say when anyone felt bad. Still, I knew what it was like to love a parent no one else got. How you didn't care that they were different. They were still your parent.  
  
I didn't say a word or even look at him when I sat down on his bench. I just stared straight ahead into the park.  
  
"Aren't you worried that you might get killed sitting next to me?" Michael bitterly asked.  
  
"Aren't you afraid you might go crazy sitting next to me?" I returned.  
  
I had his attention now. He was looking at me, but I was still starring straight ahead.  
  
"My father was murdered 6 years ago. Since then I have heard my mother speak coherently exactly five times. Most of the time she doesn't say anything at all," I explained.  
  
He didn't know quite what to say, but I could tell he understood.  
  
I pulled my legs up onto the bench seat and wrapped my arms around them. "My cousin and his wife disappeared two days ago apparently, my Uncle seems to have gotten himself lost looking for them, and then your crazy Uncle shows up and gets the first response anyone has gotten out of my Mother for years. Since last night everything she has said made sense."  
  
"You're not dead," Michael said.  
  
"No," I agreed. "But my Aunt Kristina is. So is my Grandmother Bergmann. The death rate is high enough."  
  
"It's not my Dad's fault," Michael said. "He is a good guy."  
  
"And my Mom is the best lawyer money can buy," I said.  
  
Michael put his arm along the back of the bench. I leaned my head towards him. Not resting on him, I don't need any support. Just letting him know that I was in the club too.  
  
"For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do we part. They are ours, Spencer," I told him.  
  
He nodded his head, "It's Corinthos by the way."  
  
I put my feet back on the ground, leaned against the back of the bench, and faced him for the fist time since I sat down. I couldn't resist asking, "Is that the sane branch?"  
  
The new vice-president of the Kids of Ostracized Parents club smiled. "No, Mom just married sane."  
  
"Lucky. I've got crazy on both sides, Cassadine and Quartermaine," I told him. Both sides, UH OH! I shot up off the bench and dug in my pocket for my phone.  
  
As I was scrambling for my phone Michael gave me a weird look, "You're a Quartermaine?"  
  
I didn't even bother to answer, it was late and I figured I had about two seconds before Great-Grandfather Edward called in the CIA and had the new maid I left my message with arrested for conspiracy in my kidnapping.  
  
The phone rung three times before Reggie picked up. Not a good sign. "Quartermaine residence," he said.  
  
Yup, I could hear Great-Grandfather yelling in the background. "Hi Reggie. How much trouble am I in?" I asked.  
  
"Not much, he's just blowing off steam. Nothing has been going on lately. Who do you want to talk with?" Reginald responded.  
  
Good question. In days gone by I would have asked for Great-Grandmother Lila and trusted her to get things straightened out. She had died about a year before Dad, which considering what had happened since was a good thing. Technically Reginald had been her butler. I sometimes wondered why he stayed after Great-Grandmother died. I guess he felt that someone had to take over her role of trying to keep Great-Grandfather out of trouble.  
  
I was still pondering whom to ask for when Great-Grandfather gave me my answer, "You hoodlum!"  
  
All right, Great-Grandfather only called Uncle Zander 'hoodlum' and since Uncle Zander never went anywhere near Great-Grandfather without Aunt Emily I am saved. "Can I speak to Aunt Emily?" I asked.  
  
"Smart move, I'll get her," Reggie said.  
  
While Reggie got Aunt Emily, and I got the standard Q hold music of a family yelling match in full gear, a man a little younger then Jax came up to Michael. I caught Michael calling him Jason before Aunt Emily got to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Aunt Emily asked.  
  
"Hey Auntie Em. Sorry I took so long calling back," I apologized.  
  
"Kristina! How is everything?" Aunt Emily sounded relieved.  
  
She also sounded loud. Yup, I could hear the fight moving closer to the phone. Before I could get a chance to respond, Great-Grandfather was all over Aunt Emily. I could hear him demanding the phone and answers at the same time. Aunt Emily was trying to stave Great-Grandfather off, but her patience was running out.  
  
I think Michael could hear the yelling coming from my phone because he seemed to lose all interest in his friend and just stared at me. I was used to that reaction when I was with the Qs. I decided to give Michael another lesson in the power of women. I raised one hand and started a count down while taking an exaggerated deep breath.  
  
Five.Four.Three.Two.One.  
  
"STUFF IT GRANDFATHER!" Aunt Emily and I yelled at the same time.  
  
In the brief silence that followed I gave Aunt Emily my message, "I am fine. Mom is fine. We are in Port Charles. I will call you later to set up a time when we can meet and explain everything. Say hi to everyone for me." I hung up my cell phone with a snap.  
  
"You're a Quartermaine alright," Michael said.  
  
I disagreed, "No, I'm worse. I'm Kristina Lila Davis-Ashton. I eat Quartermaines for breakfast." 


	9. Slow Day

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 9: Slow Day  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I let Michael introduce me to Jason Morgan, apparently an old friend of Michael's father. Jason didn't say much or actually anything. He seemed to be studying me. I figured it was time to go check on the nuts at the brownstone so I said good-by and headed back.  
  
By the time I got back Jax had already left and dinner was on the table. The meal was the calmest I had encountered in the house. With only Ms. Spencer, my Mother, and I Mr. Spencer didn't have anyone to really play with.  
  
After the twins went to bed and Mom had retired I went out on the back porch. Mr. Spencer was leaning against the side of the house smoking a cigar.  
  
"Well Princess Junior, how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Just your average day," I responded. Really, what did he expect me to say?  
  
"Apparently Detective Gumshoe is going to be late getting in so it looks like you get to be graced with our presence overnight," he said.  
  
"I will try to contain my excitement," I said.  
  
We both just stood there. He was puffing away on his cigar. I was trying to figure out if I could get him to give me any information.  
  
"Well don't stay up too late, for some reason it upsets Barbara Jean," he finally said.  
  
"If I actually asked you what was going on would you tell me?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me for a minute. "A gypsy girl playing a very old song on her tambourine." Then he went inside.  
  
Obviously the crazy man wasn't going to help me. Time for attempt number two. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jax.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"I told you to give me a report before you left," I said.  
  
"Kristina. Is everything ok?" he asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't everything be ok?" I returned.  
  
He didn't even try to answer my question. "How is your mother?" he asked.  
  
"She is talking because of a crazy man," I said.  
  
"I know. Look, don't let Luke scare you. He always thinks something crazy is going on." He said.  
  
"Something is going on Jax. Nicholas, Gia, and Uncle Stephan are all missing. Mom is talking Jax. Talking. Maybe only to a crazy man, but she is talking. What is going on?" I needed Jax to tell me something; anything to re-ground my world in.  
  
I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. Still I hoped that he would tell me what was going on. What was important enough about Mr. Spencer to get my Mother to break her silence?  
  
"Don't worry kid. Everyone is out looking for Nicholas and Gia. I am sure they just had engine trouble." He said.  
  
Who was he trying to convince, himself or I? I know I wasn't buying it. However, I had all the answers I needed. I would get no help from Jax.  
  
The funny thing is that for a man who hated everything about Uncle Stephan's personality Jax was doing a very good impression of Uncle Stephan. To Uncle Stephan I was still his little niece who needed to be protected. Uncle Stephan, and now Jax, took care of the family secretes so I wouldn't be upset by them.  
  
I agreed with Jax, assured him that I was fine, and said good night. That was that. If I wanted to find out was going on in my own family I wouldn't get the answers from my family. So nothing had changed. My family was in trouble and needed a Gatekeeper. I was the last Gatekeeper standing.  
  
The problem was that I didn't even know what the problem was. Yes Nicholas and Gia were missing, but everyone assured me that it was nothing to be worried about. Except that Marcus hadn't been home yet. Except that Uncle Stephan wasn't answering his phone. Except that the twins were staying with people I had never met. Except that Mom was talking.  
  
So something was very wrong.  
  
For years I had a dream that my Mother would one day talk to me. That she would once again answer all the questions I had. Questions about how the world works. Questions about how my family works. Questions about how my hair works.  
  
As the years went on the dream stopped being that she would have any answers. I just wanted her to talk to me. She could have said anything at all. She could say she liked my dress. She could say that she wanted a hamburger for dinner. She could say that she hated my boyfriend.  
  
However, neither of those dreams came true. My Mother was talking, just not to me. I had noticed that she had yet to direct a single sentence towards me. My Mother had not come back. The part of my Mother that responded to a crisis was speaking. Something was bad enough that six years of silence needed to be broken in order to get some help.  
  
So the family needed help, but the adults wouldn't tell me why. That left me where I was this morning. Staying with crazy people while one by one my family went missing.  
  
Well the Cassadines were not going to help me and apparently neither was the Jacks or the Spencers. That left the Quartermaines. I called Aunt Emily. We agreed that someone would pick me up at 4pm for dinner up at the main house at 6pm. That would give me at least an hour and a half to get Aunt Emily on my side. I might even be able to get some useful information out of her.  
  
So what had I accomplished today? I had moved in with a crazy man and his sister. I had breakfast with Abbot and Costello. I took care of the twins. I met my Vice President. I determined I had lost half of my family. I made dinner plans for tomorrow. Over all it was not an impressive list.  
  
Oh well, tomorrow was another day. 


	10. Don't Dring the Water

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 10: Don't Drink the Water  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
It took me less time to remember where I was when I woke up. When I got downstairs Ms. Spencer told me that everyone had already left. Marcus had come home to change and eat before heading back to the station. Mr. Spencer had taken my mother down to the station so she could see what progress had been made. That left just the twins, Ms. Spencer, and me.  
  
After breakfast I offered to take the twins over to the park. The twins kept up a steady stream of conversation as silly as any Mr. Spencer had produced the entire way to the park. Once we were there I was required to take each twin down the slide more than a dozen times. After this marathon performance I encouraged the twins to play in the sandbox. I sat on the edge of the sandbox and helped them only when requested.  
  
They were halfway through making a castle, all right it was a hill with a trench around it but they are only three, when we were approached. The woman looked like she belonged in alimony weekly. The fancy cane she had was her only admittance to the fact that she had to be at least 75. She was dressed to the nines, still dyed her hair blond, and probably had enough plastic in her to ensure she was no longer biodegradable.  
  
"Well, are you not a little young to be a nanny?" she said.  
  
"No, I am a little old to be a teenage mother," I said sweetly.  
  
"How droll," she said. She was still heading for the three of us.  
  
I moved myself directly in her path. The twins had been exposed to a fair number of this city's crazy population lately. There was no reason to add the snobs to the list.  
  
"Are you lost?" I asked.  
  
She smirked at me. "No, I just wanted to spend some time with my great- grandchildren."  
  
Is there anyone sane in this city? I needed to make sure that we all drank bottled water from now on. "The playscape is right over there," I pointed out helpfully.  
  
"You are dismissed," she said.  
  
We definitely needed to stay away from the tap water. I didn't move.  
  
She looked at me for a moment and then said, "You are no longer needed. My great-grandchildren and I need to spend some time together."  
  
Well my diplomatic skills had just run out. "These are my cousins and there is no way the could be your great-grandchildren. Our great- grandmother was the famous opera singer Kristin Bergmann and she has been gone a long time. Why don't you pick out some other nice kids to harass?" I said.  
  
Ok maybe I went a little too far. Still, the twins and I were losing family at an alarming rate. I may not be able to keep the live ones around, but I could at least keep the dead ones.  
  
I must admit though, I had never seen a person turn red before. "How dare you even suggest.that whore was not fit.that Stavros' blood was at all connected with.impudent girl! Do you know what I could do to you?" she sputtered.  
  
"Hey Kristina," Michael called.  
  
"Good morrow Michael," I answered.  
  
By the time Michael reached my side the woman had her society face back in place. However, her eyes still shown with hate.  
  
She firmly re-settled her cane, which I hadn't even realized she had raised, back on the ground. "We will continue your family education later," she said. Then she turned around and strode away, her cane making an angry thump even on the grass.  
  
"Who was that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Crazy citizen number 26 and a half," I said.  
  
"I don't even get a straight answer for rescuing you from a dragon?" He queried.  
  
I looked at him for a minute. The smile was back. I turned toward the twins. Then continued around in a circle to kick his legs out from under him. When he was flat on the ground I stood over him and said, "I think I can beat up one little old lady, Spencer."  
  
I turned back to pick-up Leslie and said over my shoulder, "Just some stranger claiming to be my grandmother."  
  
He had gotten off the ground by the time I turned back around. "Pick-up Mark and lets go back to your grandmother's." I ordered.  
  
"Say please," he said as he started toward Mark.  
  
"Please. Now don't dawdle," I said. Every dog needs a bone.  
  
When we got back to the brownstone I led Michael around back and asked him to watch the twins. I needed some answers and I wouldn't get them with the twins around. Michael realized that something was going on and distracted the twins as I made my escape.  
  
I didn't see anyone in the kitchen, but I could hear Mr. Spencer in the living room. I headed into the living room to find Mom and Mr. Spencer.  
  
"The keystone cops may be doing all they can Natasha. However, that isn't going to be enough." He was saying as I entered the room.  
  
"Enough for what?" I asked.  
  
"Enough to tie their own shoelaces," he responded. "How was the park mini- Natasha?"  
  
"I got exposed to the high society crazies. It was a nice change from you," I said.  
  
"I am eccentric. Which of our fair citizens did you dispose of today?" he asked.  
  
"I never caught her name. Just an old blond with more plastic in her then in her wallet who tried to convince me she was my grandmother," I said.  
  
I had both of their attention now. "What did she want?" Mr. Spencer asked.  
  
"Just to see her great-grandchildren," I said.  
  
Mr. Spencer shot my Mom a look. Mom was on the edge of her seat by this time and more nervous that I had seen her since the night Dad died.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Mr. Spencer continued.  
  
"That Kristin Bergmann was long gone and she better try a different story," I reported.  
  
I have never seen anyone laugh as hard as Mr. Spencer did. 


	11. Need to Know

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 11: Need to Know  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
"Luke! This isn't funny," Mom snapped.  
  
Mr. Spencer gasped for breath. "Come on Natasha, it's the funniest thing I have heard in years. I would have paid to see her face and so would you."  
  
He turned to me and asked, "So did she get all stiff and proud or did she wag a silk scarf at you?"  
  
"She turned red and sputtered," I answered.  
  
"Ah, to think I missed that. Life just isn't fair sometimes," he sighed. "I like you Princess Junior. Can I keep her, Natasha?" he asked Mom.  
  
"Luke! We need to be more concerned about keeping her alive!" My mother was getting more panicked every second.  
  
I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Who was the old hag? How could she be a threat to me? What did Mr. Spencer and Mom know that they weren't telling me?  
  
"Jax can take her out of the country," Mom was saying.  
  
"What!" I said.  
  
"Lurch isn't a solution," Mr. Spencer said.  
  
"He can keep her safe," Mom insisted.  
  
"Been to the Sahara lately?" Mr. Spencer asked.  
  
"Yes thank you. The trip was lovely and I am still very much alive," she snarled.  
  
"I am not going anywhere," I interjected.  
  
If I thought they were going to pay any attention to me I was sadly mistaken.  
  
"Look we both know that no one knows how to come out of a dance with Madam Bloodsucker with everybody's blood intact except me," Mr. Spencer said.  
  
"Katherine lost some blood," Mom said.  
  
"Natasha, you of all people know that running away isn't going to stop Mata Hari," he said seriously. "You don't run from her Natasha."  
  
"I can't go to another funeral Luke," my mother said.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled.  
  
I finally had their attention. "Mom, just tell me what is going on. Who was that lady and why was she trying to claim the twins?" I pleaded.  
  
Mom looked away and didn't say anything. So I tried Tweedle Dumb. "This is my life and my family Mr. Spencer. What is this all about?"  
  
For a second I thought Mr. Spencer was going to tell me. Then he glanced at Mom. No matter what his personal feelings on the subject may be he was not going to override her decision.  
  
"She is safer where everyone knows the She-Dragon," Mr. Spencer told my mother.  
  
"She would be safer if she knew what was going on," I said.  
  
Mr. Spencer shot me a slightly guilty look. Mom didn't even look at me.  
  
That was it. I wasn't going to get any information here. I always knew that my family had a lot of secrets. This was different though. This wasn't a family secret. Every one else knew what was going on. Mr. Spencer, Ms. Spencer, Jax, Mr. Baldwin, and even crazy society matrons knew. Mom just didn't trust me.  
  
They didn't need me to plan my life so I went back outside. I sat down on the back steps. Michael came over and sat down next to me.  
  
"So what's going on?" Michael asked.  
  
"Signs and pretence," I told him.  
  
"And the little old lady in the shoe?" he asked  
  
"She had so many children she didn't know what to do," I replied.  
  
"Crazy is contagious," Michael said.  
  
"So is death," I said.  
  
He waited. If he had smiled I would have just let it go. I didn't need anyone's interference. I could find the answers on my own. But, he just waited.  
  
Finally he won. "They won't tell me what is going on. The only new thing I know is that lady claimed to be the twins' great-grandmother," I said.  
  
"Is she?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, but she is someone Mom and Mr. Spencer both know," I said. "Mom is scared of her, really scared. She wanted to have Jax pack me off to outer- Mongolia."  
  
"You're leaving with the boy-scout?" He asked.  
  
I glared at Michael. "White knight is the proper term, Spencer. Anyway your crazy Uncle finally did something useful and talked her out of it."  
  
"How, Quartermaine?" Michael asked.  
  
"He told her I was safer someplace everyone could recognize Mata Hari," I said.  
  
"Mata Hari?" he queried.  
  
I just shrugged.  
  
"Do you know Jason Morgan?" Michael asked.  
  
I gave him a disgusted look. "I'm crazy not stupid. You introduced me to him yesterday. You do remember yesterday don't you?" I said.  
  
"I mean, I think Jason knows your parents," he said.  
  
"You think?" I asked.  
  
Michael shrugged. "It is not always easy to tell with Jason," he said.  
  
"Well, my parents did live here for several years," I said. "Do you think he might tell me something?"  
  
"Jason won't say anything he doesn't think you have a right to know," Michael warned. "However, whatever he tells you will be the truth."  
  
"Well I need to know it all, so lead the way Spencer," I said.  
  
"Would it kill you to say my name, Quartermaine?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't plan on finding out," I said. 


	12. Two Penthouses, No Answers

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 12: Two Penthouses, No Answers  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Michael and I took the twins back inside. We avoided Mom and Mr. Spencer and took the kids upstairs.  
  
We found Ms. Spencer trying to make her way through the box of papers I had hauled in yesterday. I settled the twins in with a basket of toys as Michael asked his grandmother if it was ok to take me out for lunch. Ms. Spencer seemed grateful that Michael wanted to distract me and promised to keep an eye on the twins. We thanked her and quickly made our escape.  
  
Once back outside Michael led me to a sports car parked down the street. "We'll try his apartment first, but we may have to check several places," he said.  
  
"You're the expert on Mr. Morgan," I agreed.  
  
Michael took me to a high-rise apartment complex that would have looked right at home in the City. We took the elevator up to the penthouse floor. When we got off the elevator a man standing in front of a door to our right greeted Michael.  
  
"Hi, Johnny," Michael returned.  
  
As Michael turned me toward the door across the hall from where Mr. Johnny stood he explained, "We live across the hall from Jason. Johnny works for my dad."  
  
Michael kept shooting glances at me as if he expected some strange response.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder at Johnny and then shrugged, "At least he's cuter than the bodyguards Uncle Stephan hires."  
  
Michael relaxed. Still he just couldn't resist muttering, "There's an image I didn't need."  
  
I just gave him my sweetest smile. He shook his head and knocked on Mr. Morgan's door.  
  
Mr. Morgan opened the door wearing the same t-shirt and jeans combination that he had on yesterday. Only today he had grease marks on him.  
  
"Hello Michael," Mr. Morgan said.  
  
"Hi Jason. Can we come in?" Michael asked.  
  
Mr. Morgan nodded his head and stepped aside. The inside of the apartment looked the same as just about every other apartment I had ever been in. It was nicely furnished. The easel by the windows indicated that the art on the walls were home grown. The only things out of place were the pool table in the dinning room and the motorcycle engine on the coffee table.  
  
Once we were inside Michael got right to the point. "Jason, you remember meeting Kristina yesterday?"  
  
"Yes," Mr. Morgan said. Well this was a nice change from Mr. Spencer.  
  
"Well we were wondering if you knew her parents when they lived here," Michael continued.  
  
Now that Michael had gotten the ball rolling I could jump in, "My mother's name is Alexis Davis. My father was Ned Ashton."  
  
"I knew them," Mr. Morgan admitted.  
  
"Do you know why Mr. Spencer would come all the way to hire my mother to be his attorney?" I asked. There was no reason to ask the big stuff until I knew how much he knew about the players.  
  
"She is the best," Mr. Morgan said.  
  
While that had been the case at one time, his information was obviously out of date. Still, I was after a history lesson. "Agreed. That still doesn't answer why he would come to New York City in the middle of the night to hire her." I pointed out. "Also, that doesn't explain why he seems so involved with my cousin's disappearance."  
  
"What did your mother tell you?" Mr. Morgan asked.  
  
"Hardly anything." I responded.  
  
"The Cassadines and the Spencers go back a long way. I don't know what is going on now," Mr. Morgan said.  
  
"What went on then?" I asked.  
  
"Your parents should explain it to you," he said.  
  
I wasn't going to get anything here. Still I had to try one more time, "Mr. Morgan in the last two days I have been kidnapped, my cousin and Uncle went missing, my mother is scared, and various crazy people are approaching me as long dead relatives. Is there any way I can convince you to help me?"  
  
"Your parents should explain it to you," he repeated.  
  
Strike out. "I'll get on the séance right away," I assured him. "Thanks for your time."  
  
Michael caught up with me just as the elevator doors opened. "I warned you," he said.  
  
I nodded my head. "I could still hope that maybe not having changed my diapers may have granted him a more realistic view of me." I said.  
  
"What about the Quartermaines?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nope. Great-Grandfather will lock me in a tower. While the rest of the clan may object to that, they won't tell me any Cassadine family secrets without going through Mom. I think it has something to do with keeping her from telling me Quartermaine family secrets without their approval," I said.  
  
"There isn't a weak link?" Michael asked. "When I need to find out things I usually go to Mike. I can get at least a hint of what is going on from him."  
  
Weak link? That was it. I had the answer. "Junior," I said. 


	13. Weak Link

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 13: Weak Link  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
"Huh?" Michael responded.  
  
"The weak link. Whenever you need information on mistakes you go to Junior." I explained.  
  
"Bodyguard?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, Uncle Alan Quartermaine Junior," I said.  
  
"AJ Quartermaine," Michael said in a weird voice.  
  
"I don't expect you to come. I know how most people avoid even the semi- sane members of the Qs." I assured him.  
  
"No, you need a ride," he said in a determined voice.  
  
When we got to his car I asked him if he knew where the ELQ dock offices were. Thanks to Aunt Monica's letters I had been kept up on all the family news, including Junior's many job changes. He nodded and started the car. He seemed very tense for someone just driving to the dock.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any Qs we might come near," I told him.  
  
"I thought you were the one who needed cute bodyguards," Michael quipped.  
  
"The burden of being related to royalty," I answered.  
  
"When did Mr. Quartermaine get knighted?" Michael asked.  
  
"Thanks for that nightmare. No, my cousin is Prince Nicholas Cassadine," I said.  
  
"Prince of what?" He asked.  
  
"Money mostly. The Cassadines were princes in Russia before the revolution. My ancestors got out with enough money to become princes of capitalism with feudal tendencies." I said.  
  
Michael parked the car in the ELQ lot. However, he kept his hands clutched on the wheel. I got of the car and leaned in the window, "Just wait here. It's better not to mob Junior anyway."  
  
I headed toward the front door. Just as I reached the sidewalk Junior came out of the front door. Somehow Junior never changed; Dad used to say it was because he never grew up. I just think he has a really good plastic surgeon. Whatever the reason, his personality didn't change anymore then his outside. Thus he stayed the weak link.  
  
"Junior," I called out.  
  
"Kristina? I thought you were coming to dinner tonight with Emily," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I just thought I would come down and get some warning on the latest family battles," I said. OK, I usually went to Aunt Emily for that type of information, but I figured it was a good way to break the ice.  
  
"Nothing really special, except for you," Junior said.  
  
"So Great-Grandfather isn't already down at the courthouse asking for custody?" I asked.  
  
"No Mom, Dad, and Emily vetoed that plan last night," he said.  
  
"Will that really stop him, especially with Nicholas and Uncle Stephan missing?" I prodded. I wanted him talking about the war between the families. If I could get him on a roll he would probably tell me everything I needed to know.  
  
"Don't worry, your mother made sure the old man wouldn't get custody a long time ago," Junior reassured.  
  
"Well you're not the one living at Ms. Spencer's with the twins and a bunch of crazy people," I pointed out. "Everyone is on edge and Mr. Spencer keeps bringing up vengeful old ladies."  
  
"You're staying at the brownstone? How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Spencer's grandson brought me by," I said glancing over my shoulder. Michael was now leaning against his car.  
  
"Michael came here with you?" he asked.  
  
"He has the wheels and I have the brains," I said. "I just needed to be sure that one of the Q's was not the bogie man."  
  
I had lost Junior though. He was just staring across the lot at Michael. Well it was time to re-direct his attention. "So who are the bogie men around here?" I asked.  
  
"Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan," he spat out loud enough so even Michael could hear.  
  
Great, Junior couldn't even get a simple re-direct right. I could see Michael straightening up. "I hardly think even Mr. Spencer would call two men Mata Hari."  
  
"When it comes to destroying families Corinthos and Morgan are the culprits," Junior ranted.  
  
For a weak link, he seemed particularly strong at staying on this topic. "Gossip or facts Junior?" I asked.  
  
"Fact. Michael is my son. Jason and Sonny stole him from me with the help of Carly and your mother," he said. "Although I think Alexis had the grace to feel sorry for it when Kristina died because of Sonny."  
  
I had enough, and by the way Michael was heading over here so had he. So I decided to end things with the one thing Dad always used to shut Junior up. "Meet any good trees lately?"  
  
I didn't know why it was such a good exit line, but it always worked. I turned and heading back to the car, grabbing Michael along the way. "Let's get that lunch you promised me Spencer." 


	14. Lunch With a Side of Family

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 14: Lunch With a Side of Family  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Michael took me back to Kelly's. We grabbed the same outdoor table we had sat at the day before and ordered.  
  
"So do you want to tell me or should I guess?" I asked.  
  
"He donated some chromosomes and thinks that makes him a father," Michael reluctantly said.  
  
There was more to the story, but families had secrets. "Junior thinks a lot of things," I said. Still, Junior probably wasn't totally lying. If popular belief held Mr. Corinthos responsible for Aunt Kristina's death it would explain Mom's reaction to the name.  
  
"What does your father do for a living," I asked.  
  
Well that certainly didn't improve Michael's mood, "He rapes and pillages unsuspecting men, women, and children. Didn't you know?"  
  
"No, I didn't know he was royalty," I answered.  
  
Michael laughed. Then he looked at me seriously, "Dad made some tough choices and does have some enemies. They can be less then careful in getting their revenge."  
  
"Their carelessness can cause collateral damage. I'm not an idiot. I know anyone who has bodyguards is not a choirboy. Neither are the Cassadines." I said. I nodded my thanks to the waitress who returned with our food.  
  
"I heard what AJ said about your aunt," Michael said.  
  
"I am not trying to be best friends with your father. Remember I don't like anybody," I said.  
  
Michael leaned back and smiled. "Not even me?"  
  
"Especially not you Spencer," I answered.  
  
"So sad to see one so young so crazy," he sighed.  
  
"With Mr. Spencer in your gene pool I wouldn't toss the word crazy around," I said.  
  
"Did Uncle Luke really kidnap you?" Michael asked.  
  
"It was a mutual decision," I said.  
  
"So that is how the old geezer made it past the bodyguards," Michael said.  
  
"No, we only have bodyguards when the twins visit," I told him. "Although after Dad died it took me three years to convince Uncle Stephan that the daughter of a record executive and a lawyer didn't need them."  
  
"How did you convince him? I had to lose the guards three times a day for months before Dad agreed to loosen up," Michael said.  
  
"Easy, I took martial art classes and beat up two of the guards," I said. "With Uncle Stephan actions speak so much louder then words and nothing speaks louder then a body hitting the floor."  
  
"I had to get Jason to teach me self defense," Michael said.  
  
"Get your money back," I said.  
  
"Just cause I am respectful of little girls doesn't mean I couldn't kick your butt," he justified.  
  
"Right, you couldn't even take care of the little old lady with the shoe," I returned.  
  
Michael sighed, "What are we going to do about her now?"  
  
"I will try and get some information from Aunt Emily," I told him.  
  
"Emily is trustworthy," Michael agreed.  
  
"I thought you were afraid of the Qs Spencer," I questioned.  
  
"Emily is my godmother and not really a Quartermaine," he said.  
  
"Yes she is," I argued. "She just takes after Great-Grandmother Lila."  
  
Michael nodded, "Yeah, she was one great lady."  
  
"You need anything else," the waitress asked.  
  
"No," Michael answered.  
  
I dug into my pocket for some money. "Hey, I promised you lunch," he said.  
  
"No you promised your Grandmother you would get me lunch; you promised me a ride," I told him. "Besides it will do you good not to get your way."  
  
"You are going to become the bane of my existence aren't you?" Michael asked as we started back to his car.  
  
"Think of me as a permanent teacher," I said.  
  
We both reached for the passenger side door handle at the same time. I sighed, "Boy scout I can open my own door." I gave him a slight shove to move him out of my way. He grabbed me with one arm to swing me away from the door in a supposedly impressive display of strength. Then he tripped and we both landed on the sidewalk.  
  
"Graceful," I told him. I hit his chest to get him to let me go. My hand came back red. 


	15. Somebody's Going to Emergency

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 15: Somebody's Going to Emergency  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Michael's breathing was labored and the red stain was spreading on his shirt. I blinked my eyes in one last desperate hope that it would go away. It didn't.  
  
Just one thought started running through my head.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
First I pulled my extra lightweight shirt from around my waist and pressed it over the center of the stain. Michael groaned.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
With one hand I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.  
  
"911. What is your emergency?"  
  
"My friend has been shot," I said the words very carefully.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
"What is your location?"  
  
"On the street near Kelly's." I said.  
  
"Do you have an exact address?"  
  
"No, I am new here." I could feel the words getting faster.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
"OK, just stay calm. Is the victim conscious?"  
  
"I don't think so." I said.  
  
"Is the victim breathing?"  
  
"He is gasping," the words were speeding up again.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Kristina," I said. The shirt was nearly soaked through. I shoved the phone onto my shoulder and added my other hand to increase the pressure.  
  
"What is the victim's name?"  
  
"Michael Spenc.Corinthos." I said.  
  
Just then I heard the sirens. I jerked my head up to see how far away they were and the phone smashed to the sidewalk. I could barley see the ambulance over the car. I waved one hand in the air to get their attention.  
  
Suddenly I had nothing to do. One of the paramedics moved me back out of the way as they descended on Michael. All I could do was watch as they poked and prodded Michael.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
Suddenly they were rolling him away. I ran after them. "I'm coming with you." I told the man with his hand on the door. He reached down and hauled me into the back. I slid along the side seat until I was by Michael's head.  
  
"You're going to be all right. You're going to be just fine. You are going to be the bane of my existence for a really long time." I told Michael. The ride was taking forever.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
"We're almost there. You're going to be fine. I am going to have to teach you how to take care of yourself. You are going to have to get used to me bossing you around."  
  
The ambulance stopped and someone flung open the back doors. They jerked Michael away from me, out of the ambulance, and then through the open doors of the hospital. I gave chase out the back of the ambulance, across the sidewalk, through the hospital doors, across the waiting room, and straight into the trauma-room.  
  
Medical terms and orders were being thrown about as the emergency room personal worked. Everything in the room was beeping or clanking or talking. I watched as everyone ran around passing things to everyone else. They seemed to be checking Michael everywhere except where he was hurt.  
  
He is shot. Don't you see the stain on his chest? You need to fix that hole. You need to stop the stain.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
Then a nurse noticed me standing there. "You are going to have to wait outside," he said as he led me outside the swinging door.  
  
I stayed right where he left me. I watched through the window as the strange dance the medical professionals were doing continued over Michael. It was so quiet out here. Everything was muffled.  
  
"Are you cold?" someone asked.  
  
Its summer, why would you think I was cold? Oh, I am hugging myself. "No, I'm fine," I said.  
  
"I'm Dr. Collins; you can call me Kevin. What's your name?" the voice tried again.  
  
"Kristina," I said.  
  
"Kristina, do you need someone to call your mother?"  
  
Mom, why would anyone call Mom? I'm not hurt. Michael is hurt. I looked at the voice for the first time. He was a fairly tall middle-aged man wearing a hospital id badge. "Has someone called Michael's parents?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, someone in admittance has. Do you need to call your parents?" he asked again.  
  
Dad is dead. Mom can't see me here. "No," I told him.  
  
Then the trauma-room doors burst open and they were taking Michael to the elevators. I started to follow him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
  
"They are taking him to surgery," Dr. Collins said.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
"Why don't we find some clean clothes for you," Dr. Collins said.  
  
He led me over to the nurses' station and asked for Karen. When a dark haired woman arrived he had a whispered conversation with her. She disappeared for just a minute and reappeared with a stack of sweats.  
  
I reached out to accept the clothes and then stopped. My hands were red. Red was bad. Mom hates red. She never lets me wear red. I can't have red hands.  
  
"I need to wash my hands," I told them.  
  
"Of course, this is Dr. Karen Wexler. She is going to show you to bathroom so you can get cleaned up." Dr. Collins told me.  
  
Dr. Wexler showed me a door right near the elevators. No one was in the bathroom. She put the clothes next to the sink. "Kevin and I will be right outside if you need anything," she said and then left me alone.  
  
I started washing my hands. Rubbing the soap over my hands again and again. The water started running clear. I need more soap. I looked up and caught sight in the mirror of someone crying.  
  
Is that me? When did I start crying? How did I get so pale? When did my ponytail fall? How did I get blood on my shirt? When did I get so small?  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. 


	16. Pity the Ladies in Waiting

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 16: Pity the Ladies in Waiting  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Canon Note: I have had several people ask so here it is. I started this immediately (like less than a minute) after watching Kristina Cassadine's funeral. So as far as 'my' Kristina's paternity goes, she is Sonny and Alexis' child who was raised by Alexis and Ned (until Ned's death). Four people knew the secret: Alexis, Ned (deceased), Carly, and Kristina (Cassadine - deceased). As for who else will find out, that is up to the people in my head. I will let you know when they let me know.  
  
Dr. Wexler was gone when I came out. Dr. Collins was waiting for me right outside the bathroom door. "Do you need a bag for your clothes?"  
  
They are gone. I threw them out. They were red. I can't wear them again.  
  
"No. Where is Michael?" I asked.  
  
"They took him up to surgery. Would you like me to show you to the waiting room?" Dr. Collins asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
Dr. Collins led me toward the elevator. When the elevator doors opened he steered me inside and selected the eighth floor. There were some other doctors in the elevator who greeted Dr. Collins. For four floors they made small talk with Dr. Collins while I tried to stay in the background. After they got off we rode the rest of the way with only the elevator chimes to break the silence.  
  
When we got off the elevator Dr. Collins led me down the hall to a small grouping of chairs. I selected the one in the back with the clearest view of the nurses' station.  
  
What do I do now? I slowed the bleeding, called the ambulance, cleaned my hands and changed my clothes. What do I do now?  
  
"Is there someone you need to call?" he asked.  
  
Who would I call? The Cassadines are missing. Michael is scared of the Q's.  
  
"No," I answered.  
  
I crossed my legs Indian style  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Dr. Collins asked.  
  
"We just had lunch," I said.  
  
I had a burger and fries. Michael had the chili. It's the middle of June and Spencer orders chili.  
  
I put feet back on the ground.  
  
"How long have you known Michael?" he asked.  
  
"Two days." I said.  
  
"Aren't you worried that you might get killed sitting next to me?" he had said. I pulled my legs up onto the seat just as I had then and wrapped my arms around them.  
  
Dr. Collins seemed to give up on the idea of conversation after that. We just sat there. I kept meaning to tell him that he didn't need to wait with me. That I was used to waiting on my own. Somehow the words didn't come.  
  
We waited. People came and left the nurses' station. The elevator doors opened and closed. Another couple even joined us. I put my feet back on the floor and leaned against the armrest.  
  
I watched them out of the corner of my eye. He was Hispanic of average height with a face set in granite. She was thin and blond with all her anguish showing on her face. I wondered whom they were waiting for. It had to be her parents. She looked so worried. I leaned against the other armrest  
  
Two men in suits got off the elevator and came down the hall to join this disjointed group. Who are they here for? Neither of them seemed worried. They approached the couple. Maybe they were doctors.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we need to ask you some questions," the older suit said. Maybe they were lawyers. I leaned over to watch my feet tap the floor.  
  
"Have you been receiving any threats lately, Corinthos? Are there any new players in town we need to look for?" the older man continued.  
  
Corinthos?!?! My head shot up. These were Michael's parents?  
  
"I'm a business man, Garcia. I don't associate with people who shoot children," Mr. Corinthos replied.  
  
"Yeah, your business associates are so upstanding," the younger man muttered.  
  
Once again I pulled my legs up onto the seat and wrapped my arms around them. "His dad's a good guy and my mom is the best lawyer money can buy." I whispered. Dr. Collins attention was once again centered on me.  
  
"Look, withholding information from the police is not going to help Michael. If you tell us who did this we can get him off the streets before anyone else gets hurt." Garcia returned.  
  
"What makes you think my husband would know anyone who would hurt Michael." Mrs. Corinthos nearly shouted. "If you people would do your jobs maybe my son wouldn't be surgery now. Why aren't you out looking for the people who did this?"  
  
I put my legs back down. "They're here for me," I said.  
  
They all looked at me. "I made the 911 call. You are looking for me," I said again.  
  
Garcia nodded his head. He turned to Dr. Collins, "Perhaps you could find us an empty room."  
  
Mrs. Corinthos immediately spoke up, "I want to hear this.'  
  
None of the men seemed in favor of that. Mr. Corinthos was the one who spoke up, "Carly, I think we should just wait here."  
  
I didn't wait for anyone else to chime in. I was only going to tell this once. I picked a point on the wall opposite of me to stare at and began. "We had lunch at Kelly's, Michael and I."  
  
I had to drag him to lunch. 'Let's get that lunch you promised me Spencer.'  
  
I continued, "We were walking back to his car."  
  
He is the wheels and I am the brain.  
  
"When we got there he wanted to open the door for me." I said.  
  
I can open my own doors boy scout.  
  
I have to finish. "We were horsing around. I shoved him and he grabbed me and swung me around. Then we were on the ground."  
  
'Graceful,' that's what I told him. My hand was red. Red is always bad.  
  
"Is that when you heard the shot?" Garcia asked.  
  
I closed my eyes. We are standing on the sidewalk by his car. Spencer picks me up with one arm. Then he trips.no then he is shot. I opened my eyes and looked at Garcia.  
  
"No, there was no sound," I answered. "We fell because he was shot. I thought he tripped. Except there was blood."  
  
"You didn't hear a shot?" he inquired.  
  
"No. We just fell." I said.  
  
"Did you see anyone? Up the street perhaps." Garcia asked.  
  
I can hear Michael's labored breathing. The red stain is spreading, blood soaking his shirt and mine.  
  
"There was no one. I called 911 on my cell phone. There was no one to send for help," I said.  
  
"What about before you reached the car?" he persisted.  
  
There we are again, walking up the street. "You are going to become the bane of my existence aren't you?" Michael says. I am going to be his teacher.  
  
"I didn't see anyone. Not since we left Kelly's." I said.  
  
Garcia and his partner made some more notes in their books. Finally he looked up, "OK, we just need to get some contact information now. What is your full name?"  
  
I let my breath go. "Kristina Davis-Ashton."  
  
Someone gasped. Mrs. Corinthos. I had almost forgotten they were here. I bet they weren't any more thrilled with the Q's than Michael was.  
  
"Are you staying with the Quartermaines?" Garcia asked.  
  
I guess everyone knew my family. "No, we are staying with Michael's grandmother. I don't know the address."  
  
Garcia assured me it was OK. He gave me his business card and told me to call if I remembered anything else. Then they left. Michael's parents were staring at me. I couldn't look at them. I pulled my legs up onto the seat and laid my head down on my knees.  
  
What do I do now? 


	17. They Who Thunder

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 17: They Who Thunder  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I heard them coming. Like thunder rumbling in the distance. Growing louder with every passing second.  
  
Predictably it would be Great-Grandfather Edward at the head of the pack. Even the addition of the cane a few years back hadn't made him give up his position. Next would come Aunt Monica and Uncle Alan. They were always just a beat behind. As if they really couldn't believe Great-Grandfather Edward was charging off to battle again. Aunt Emily, Uncle Zander, Skye, and Junior always brought up the rear.  
  
I didn't even look up to watch the entrance parade coming up the hall from the elevators. I had seen it before and would see it again. Then the storm broke.  
  
"What is going on with my great-grandson?" Great-Grandfather bellowed.  
  
What? I raised my head to watch.  
  
"Father, lower your voice," Uncle Alan tried.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Corinthos demanded.  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't care that my own great-grandson had been shot?" Great-Grandfather shot back.  
  
Oh right, Junior's donated chromosomes. I put my legs back down on the floor and straightened up in my seat.  
  
"Edward," Aunt Monica warned.  
  
"Michael is our son, he doesn't need you," Mrs. Corinthos stated.  
  
Michael doesn't like the Quartermaines, except for Aunt Emily and Great- Grandmother Lila. I promised to protect him. I stood up.  
  
"What he didn't need was this thug you married bringing flying bullets into his life," Great-Grandfather countered.  
  
"That is more then enough," I ordered as I stepped between Great- Grandfather and Mrs. Corinthos.  
  
"Kristina?" I think it was the first time I had heard all the Quartermaines say something at the same time. Although the phrase 'stuff it' had come close a few times.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Great-Grandfather Edward asked.  
  
There was a question I was not going to touch with a ten-foot pole. It was time for distraction. "The real question is what are you doing here? I know for a fact Michael doesn't like the Quartermaines as a group already. Harassing his parents while he is in surgery isn't going to improve things," I pointed out.  
  
"Look here young lady you don't know what you are talking about," Great- Grandfather Edward blustered.  
  
"You're wrong. I just don't care. Now if you insist on staying, then you go wait in those chairs on the other side on the elevators," I told him.  
  
"That is probably a good idea," Aunt Emily, ever the peacemaker, agreed.  
  
"No way. These people don't deserve to be within miles of Michael." Mrs. Corinthos interrupted.  
  
She definitely was not from the sane branch of the Spencers.  
  
And they were off. Like any good Quartermaine fight you couldn't tell where one conversation ended and another one began. Great-Grandfather Edward was going on about Corinthos manipulating and stealing family members. (Pot? Kettle? Black?) Uncle Alan was arguing the rights of fathers. (Have you looked at yours? I mean really.) Aunt Monica was calling Mrs. Corinthos a bed-hopping gold digger. (Geez even I have heard about your affairs.) Skye was going on about Michael being denied a loving father. (Have you met Junior?). Junior himself was waxing on about how he hoped maybe now Michael would accept the truth. (Do you even know what that is Junior?) Uncle Zander and Aunt Emily were trying to regain some order. Ok, really Aunt Emily was trying. Uncle Zander just usually got pulled into any fight he tried to stop until Aunt Emily caught his attention and he would remember what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
The Corinthoses were giving as good as they got. Mr. Corinthos was all understated menace. He specialized in quiet words with punch. Mrs. Corinthos was just like her Uncle Luke though. She was up front, at full volume, and with sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
For a minute I just enjoyed it. The Q's were fighting and all was right with the world. This was my normal life. I know how strange that sounds, but it was true. This world had Uncle Stephan waiting for me at home. This world had Cousin Nicholas just a phone call away. This world had Quartermaine Thanksgiving pizza dinners, with a side of family fighting. This world had jokes with Jax about getting some adventure.  
  
This world didn't involve me breaking vases over strange men's head. This world didn't involve disappearing Cassadines. This world didn't involve my Mother discussing family secrets with crazy men. This world didn't involve ambulance rides complete with a gun shot victim.  
  
However, I was the gatekeeper and I needed to stay in control.  
  
I briefly considered asking the nurses for sedatives. Instead I simply clamped my hands over Great-Grandfather Edward and Mrs. Corinthos' mouths. I try not to yell in public places.  
  
"Now that I have your attention, I am going to tell you what will happen," I began. "First, the Quartermaines are going to quietly sit in those chairs across the way. Then, Uncle Alan will use his influence to find out what is happening and determine how long the surgery is going to be. Uncle Zander will go down the cafeteria and get something to drink for the Q's. Aunt Emily will guard stand guard to ensure that the Q's stay on their side of the hospital. I will act as a go between. Now move!"  
  
Some days you just really need three hands. "Who died and left you in charge?" Junior challenged.  
  
"My father!" I snapped.  
  
That was it. There were lines even the Q's wouldn't cross. Attacking each other in public was one of them. Aunt Monica, Aunt Emily, and Skye dragged Great-Grandfather and Junior off as requested. Uncle Alan headed off, presumably to find out what he could, and Uncle Zander went back down the hall to the elevator. 


	18. Working the Room

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 18: Working the Room  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Mrs. Corinthos knocked my hand away from her mouth. I turned to face Michael's parents.  
  
"I feel like I should apologize for their behavior, but quite frankly if I started doing that I would never get to do anything else for my entire life," I told them.  
  
"They don't matter," Mr. Corinthos said.  
  
You're not related to them.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos wasn't so inclined to let things go, "Why should anyone apologize to my husband? Just because he has loved, raised and protected Michael nearly all his life. Shouldn't he be hated and despised for keeping Michael safe from AJ?"  
  
"I don't hate anyone on Junior's say so," I responded.  
  
"Carly," Mr. Corinthos attempted to calm her.  
  
"Why not? A Quartermaine is always right," Mrs. Corinthos continued.  
  
"Carly, she didn't shoot Michael," Dr. Collins interrupted.  
  
That stopped Mrs. Corinthos. The fight left her and she just looked worried again. Mr. Corinthos put his arm around her and led her back to the chairs.  
  
I had forgotten Dr. Collins was even here. "Thanks," I said.  
  
"She is just upset about Michael. Don't take it personally," he said.  
  
I knew that. I shrugged, "At least she is still talking."  
  
Dr. Collins gave me a strange look, but I spotted Uncle Alan coming back. To ensure that Michael's parents got any news first, I hurried over and grabbed him before he could even turn toward the Q's designated area.  
  
"His parents first, then the family," I instructed.  
  
Uncle Alan knew better then to disagree. I shot Aunt Emily a look that said 'keep the Q's contained' as we headed toward the Corinthoses. Aunt Emily inclined her head to let me know she understood the message.  
  
Mr. Corinthos stood as we approached. Mrs. Corinthos stayed seated, her face caught between hope and fear.  
  
"Michael is still in surgery, but it looks very good. The bullet did hit his lung, but it seems to have missed every other major organ. They have repaired the damage to the lung. They are now going through and repairing the minor damage. It may take as long as another hour or two. However, his vitals have been good and strong since he was brought in. Dr. Cooper is very good. He is going to come out and speak to you when the surgery is done," Uncle Alan reported.  
  
It was the first time I had seen anyone sag with relief, but Mrs. Corinthos did. It was left up to Mr. Corinthos to handle the courtesies.  
  
"Thank you Alan," he said.  
  
Uncle Alan accepted the thanks with a nod of his head.  
  
I slipped my arm through Uncle Alan's and gave it a squeeze as we headed over to the Q's. Dr. Collins followed us as far as the nurses' station.  
  
Great-Grandfather Edward was already up in arms by the time we got there. Aunt Emily practically had to sit on him to keep him in the Q's section.  
  
"That is my great-grandson they are discussing over there. I have a right to hear what is going on young lady," Great-Grandfather was arguing.  
  
"Kristina said to stay here Grandfather, so we are going to stay here." Aunt Emily was not moved.  
  
"Kristina doesn't know any better. She is just bowing to Corinthos," Junior put in.  
  
"That little girl doesn't understand what the situation here," Great- Grandfather concurred. "If Cassadine hadn't stolen her, she would know better then to do this. It's a miracle that we were even informed about Michael's injury. Come to that, what is Kristina even doing here?"  
  
"Edward be quiet," Aunt Monica ordered as she saw Uncle Alan and I approach.  
  
I let go of Uncle Alan and listened to him repeat his report for the Quartermaines. Just as he was finishing up his lecture and Aunt Monica was dragging him into the Q and A section I heard the elevator doors open. I figured it must be Uncle Zander so I headed over to help him carry the drinks. I was wrong.  
  
I turned around in time to see the back of Ms. Spencer running down the hall toward the Corinthoses. Mr. Spencer followed her out leading my mother.  
  
Mom looked like she had taken a huge step back. I didn't think time in the hospital with either the Corinthos or the Qs was a good idea, but better the insanity you know then the one you hate. So I hurried over to help Mr. Spencer.  
  
"Come on Mom, the Qs are over here," I told her as I grabbed her other arm and started her in the right direction.  
  
"See here she is sweetheart, just as pushy as ever," Mr. Spencer said. He looked relieved to see me. Yeah that must have been a fun ride to the hospital. Between a worried grandmother and my catatonic mother. For once I think Mr. Spencer wasn't the craziest person in the car.  
  
Then Mom did the most surprising thing; she grabbed me in a bear hug. Now my mother had hugged me before, just not often and not in public. The Cassadines are not a demonstrative bunch in general. It didn't mean they loved me any less, but they didn't hug. When Dad was alive he would grab me like this all the time. But quite frankly, if Uncle Stephan ever tried it I would probably get him to a doctor tout-sweet. Mom doing it after six years of hardly moving was something of a shock.  
  
After a minute I managed to wrap my arms around her back. "I'm OK. I'm right here. Everything is OK." I murmured to her.  
  
When she seemed to relax a little, I moved to her side and led her over to the chair Great-Grandfather Edward had just vacated. I settled her in it and stood by it keeping a hand on her.  
  
The Qs were all watching us with concern in their eyes. Mr. Spencer had gone over to Dr. Collins and seemed to be getting an update from him. I couldn't see the other half of our vigil party, which had been the reason to send the Qs over here in the first place. I needed to regain control of the situation.  
  
"Uncle Alan, the Corinthos' will probably need a medical translator when Dr. Cooper comes out and I am not sure Ms. Spencer will be up to doing it. Do you think you or Aunt Monica would be better suited to do it?" I asked briskly.  
  
Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica looked at each other for a minute. They seemed to have a discussion with their eyes. Finally, a decision was made.  
  
"It would probably be better if I did it," Uncle Alan said.  
  
I tended to agree. In public, Aunt Monica was the more volatile of the two. "All right, I will arrange it with them," I said.  
  
"Why should you ask Corinthos for anything? I have a right to be there," Junior argued. .  
  
"No." I told him. We had a staring contest for a minute. I don't know why he even tried. I won like always.  
  
I leaned down to Mom, "I'm going to go talk to some people for a minute. I'll be right back." I figured that keeping the Corinthos name out of the conversation as much as possible was probably better for now.  
  
I started walking away. I had made it about three steps when I heard my mother's voice, "Kristina Davis-Ashton, what did I tell you!"  
  
I was stunned. I slowly turned to face my mother. She was now standing in front of the chair I had put her in. For the first time in six years my mother, my REAL mother, was looking at ME. Her eyes demanded some response.  
  
"You told me to wait at Mrs. Strumen's for you," I answered. 


	19. Miles To Go Before I Sleep

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 19: Miles To Go Before I Sleep  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
"You told me to wait at Mrs. Strumen's for you."  
  
I don't know why I said that. I didn't know then; I don't know now. I watched the words hit my mother like a punch to the gut. I didn't want to hurt her. She was my Mom. Still, somehow I couldn't take it back, couldn't apologize.  
  
I could see the shock on the faces of the other Quartermaines. I don't know who shocked them more, Mom or me. They had no warning that Mom had been waking up from her six-year nap. As for me, I never discussed that night with anyone. Not with the Qs, not with the Cassadines, and not with any of the grief counselors I was sent to after it happened.  
  
So we all froze. None of us knew what to say or do to make things better. It was almost like being at Dad's funeral again. Only the minister and the Cassadines were missing.  
  
I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control. I have to stay in control.  
  
"I hope everyone wanted coffee," Uncle Zander said as he once again arrived on the scene.  
  
I had something to do, an interpreter deal to broker with the Michael's parents. Slowly I turned back around. I forced one foot to move in front of the other past Uncle Zander, past Dr. Collins and Mr. Spencer, around the corner of the nurse's station, down the hall, and over to where Michael's family sat.  
  
Ms. Spencer jumped up and gave me a quick hug. "Are you all right," she asked as she stepped back.  
  
I'm in a hospital after bringing your grandson in with a gunshot wound to the chest, the police have questioned me, and to top my day I verbally attack my mother. I'm doing great!  
  
"I'm fine," I re-assured her. "I wanted to see if it was OK for Uncle Alan to come over and translate for you when Dr. Cooper comes out of sugary."  
  
"Don't you think we are smart enough to understand the doctors without Quartermaine help Miss Davis-Ashton?" Mrs. Corinthos spat.  
  
"Carly," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
Well, obviously the kid gloves were no longer required. "No, I thought it was the most reasonable and peaceful way for everyone to get the information they are waiting for. I thought that there was one adult in this town who wasn't crazy," I gave back.  
  
"Hey, I'm not crazy," Mr. Spencer offered up from behind me.  
  
I didn't even bother to respond to him. "Well I was obviously wrong. I guess I will just have to wait for Michael to wake up before I can talk to somebody reasonable," I continued. That said I turned to return to the other side's camp.  
  
"We would love to have Alan's input when Dr. Cooper gives us his report," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
"Mom," came Mrs. Corinthos' outraged gasp.  
  
I turned around and waited while mother and daughter vocally battled it out. It wasn't long until Ms. Spencer won. Well not long, or even particularly loud, by Quartermaine standards. I graciously accepted the victor's decision and headed back to report to the Q's.  
  
Mr. Spencer followed me, "You handled my niece from hell like a pro."  
  
"You Spencers are hardly a challenge," I told him.  
  
"We Spencers can take anything you Cassadines dish out," he smirked.  
  
"I hope you can," I said thinking of Michael still on an operating table.  
  
"Don't you fret darling, Michael was giving you Cassadines lessons in survival long before you were born." Mr. Spencer reassured me.  
  
I gave him a smile in thanks. We had reached the Q camp by then so I confirmed with Uncle Alan that the deal had been made.  
  
Then I went and sat at the foot of my mother's chair. I leaned against her legs. It was my way of apologizing to her and maybe trying to draw a little of the strength she seemed to be regaining in recent days. She rested a hand on my head, occasionally letting her fingers play with my bangs.  
  
We just stayed like that letting the conversation flow around us. I don't know how long we waited. Then it got too quiet. Uncle Alan had disappeared. Everyone was silent; as if they could eavesdrop on the report being given down the hall. Then Uncle Alan and Ms. Spencer came around the corner. We didn't even need Uncle Alan's report. The look of relief on both his and Ms. Spencer's face was all the information we needed.  
  
Uncle Alan gave his report. Michael was out of surgery, everything looked good, recovery for few hours, and then a few days in ICU with full recovery expected. It was quickly decided that since there was nothing we could do that everyone should go home and get some sleep. I said good-by to Dr. Collins and headed out with the Spencer contingent.  
  
When we got back to the brownstone Ms. Spencer paid the twins' emergency baby-sitter and Mr. Spencer left to take her home. Before Ms. Spencer headed off to her bed she gave me one last hug. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear.  
  
Mom and I checked in on the twins first. They were both sleeping. They looked so peaceful with no cares in the world. We quietly slipped from their room and returned to our own apartment.  
  
I was so tired I could hardly see straight, but there was no way I was going to bed without a shower. "I'm going to take a quick shower," I told Mom, more out of habit than expecting a response.  
  
I was just about to close the door when I heard my mother. "I love you Kristina."  
  
It was so soft I almost thought I had imagined it. Goodness knows I had imagined it often enough. "I know, I love you too Mom," I replied. I waited to see if she would say anything else.  
  
When she didn't I closed the bathroom door and started my shower. I finished washing my hair and was just reaching for the soap when I noticed that I still had some of Michael's blood on me. It must have soaked through my shirt while I was hugging myself in the waiting room. My legs were suddenly weak and I had to sit down. The great thing about taking a shower is you can't tell the water from your own tears.  
  
It was a long time before I finished my shower and went to bed. 


	20. The Late Great Us

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 20: The Late Great Us  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
At 7 AM I gave up attempting to sleep. I had gotten at least 4 hours of sleep and that would have to be enough.  
  
Mom was still in the living room of our apartment when I came out of my bedroom. She was still sitting in the same chair she had been last night. Only a new outfit gave any clue that she might not have been there all night. I walked over to the chair to say good morning.  
  
"I have never been so scared," Mom said.  
  
"I wasn't hurt," I told her.  
  
"Neither was I the first time," she said. "The first time, I just watched him fall."  
  
"Watched who fall Mom?" I asked as I knelt by her chair.  
  
"I can still remember the look on Carly's face when I came off the elevator. I didn't even have to tell her." Mom gave a bitter laugh, "Why would she need words? I was covered in his blood."  
  
I didn't know where Mom was. What did Mrs. Corinthos have to do with Mom? Mom had been covered in whose blood? I had been afraid ever since Mr. Spencer led her off the elevator that Mom would slip backwards. So I tried again to reassure her, "I am fine."  
  
Mom finally looked at me, "I, we, wanted better for you than that. You were going to have the best Ned and I could give you. You would be safe and happy and loved. Nothing dark or dangerous was ever going to come near you, let alone touch you. All four of us agreed."  
  
I didn't understand. Where my mother was concerned I was used to that, but I could still hope. "What did you agree to Mom? What is going on? Please Mom, talk to me. I can't protect us if I don't know," I pleaded.  
  
Mom seemed surprised. "When did you start protecting me?" she asked.  
  
She had to be kidding. I stood up and backed away from her chair. "You and Dad have been gone for six years Mom," I told her. "Now Uncle Stephan, Nicholas, and Gia are also gone. Who is left?"  
  
"Just leave everything to me," Mom said.  
  
For a second I believed her. Believed that Mom could protect us. Believed that Mom would fix anything wrong. Believed that I could depend on her.  
  
However, the second passed. This was the real world. Mom couldn't protect me. Mom couldn't fix anything. In fact she hadn't been able to fix anything for a long time.  
  
I couldn't tell her that though. She wanted me to believe in her. So I nodded my head. My family always had secrets.  
  
That seemed to settle it for her. "Why don't I make us some breakfast?" she asked.  
  
What in the world? Mom doesn't cook or more accurately can't. I conned her into helping me cook a Father's Day breakfast for Dad one year. It was a disaster of such monumental proportions that Dad, who normally thought anything I was a part of was perfect, wouldn't touch it. We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the kitchen so our housekeeper/cook wouldn't quit.  
  
I looked at her. She had made a joke. My mom was actually making a joke. "No thanks, I don't want to get up close and personal with a stomach pump today." I smiled at her.  
  
"Then I suggest we avoid whatever Luke is concocting downstairs and head for the nearest restaurant," she replied.  
  
"What about the twins?" I asked.  
  
"Taggert saved them earlier. It's just you and me kid," Mom said.  
  
"Let's make a break for it," I encouraged her.  
  
We sneaked down the stairs and out the front door. Once outside we headed for the park. Mom said we would cut through the park and head for the Port Charles hotel.  
  
"You know, the last time I was in the park this early was when Lady Jane took me on a death march through it," she said.  
  
"Why would Jax's mother take you on a death march?" I asked.  
  
"She thought it was a good way to get to know her new daughter-in-law," Mom laughed.  
  
"You were married to Jax? I know he calls you his favorite ex-wife, but I just thought he was kidding," I said.  
  
Back when I was little Jax used to stop by the house every time he was in New York. Every time he did I ended up falling asleep listening to the muffled sound of the three of them talking and laughing. Sometimes the teasing would start early with references to stories I would not be allowed to hear. One of them was the story behind the favorite ex-wife comment.  
  
"Yes, we went to Las Vegas to get Ned and Chloe married and ended up with Jax and I married. Ned and Chloe had to get married in the Quartermaine rose garden. We four ended up with a lovely marriage," she reminisced.  
  
"Why on earth did you marry Jax?" I asked. I loved Jax dearly, but Mom and Jax? I was used to Dad having been married before he met Mom. I think it had happened a couple of times. With Mom however, it just didn't make sense.  
  
"It was to help Chloe keep her company. She needed to be happily married to keep her design firm. So Ned, Jax, and I arranged for her to have a happy marriage." I think she caught my look of disbelief. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," she justified.  
  
"So what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Jax and I were married for a while as were Chloe and Ned. Your father and I continued to date each other and Jax courted Chloe. When the year was up we all got the most amicable divorces on record," she said.  
  
"So why didn't Jax marry Chloe instead of Skye?" I asked.  
  
Mom got a far away look in her eyes, "Sometimes the past doesn't stay in the past."  
  
She was dead. I don't know how I knew, but I did. OK, it was time for a subject change. "So how did you, Dad, and Jax all become the three musketeers?" I forced myself to ask in a light voice.  
  
It worked. Mom laughed and told me stores of the adventures of the three of them the rest of the way to the Port Charles Grill, through breakfast, and the walk home.  
  
It was great! Mom told me everything about her and Dad. She told me how they first meet in the Port Charles Grill on Christmas Eve, the night Dad paid a band to stay late so they could dance, how they conned Junior to get Mom a job at ELQ, and the first time Dad brought Mom to a Quartermaine Thanksgiving where Grandmother Tracy had the family was robbed. She even told me about how she and Dad helped Jax get some working capital by gambling in Monte Carlo.  
  
It was the morning I had been dreaming about for years. I guess that was why I wasn't paying attention. We were nearly back to the brownstone when we were attacked. 


	21. Odd Ones Out

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 21: Odd Ones Out  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Someone grabbed my arm. Instinct took over. I grabbed the hand and dug in my nails. When the grip let go I pulled the arm over my shoulder and flipped the attacker. As soon as the body hit the ground I jumped on his chest pinning his arms with my knees. Then I looked at my attacker's face.  
  
Uh Oh. My attacker had Jax's face.  
  
I became aware of the sound of Skye's laughter. "I keep trying to tell him not to sneak up on people," she managed to say.  
  
I looked up to see Skye standing on one side still laughing. Mom was trying gallantly to contain her own amusement on the other side. She lost the battle. It was so good to hear my mom laughing.  
  
I climbed off him and reached down a hand to help him up. When he was standing once again I said, "Good Morning."  
  
"Well, I guess that answers the question of whether you are hurt or not," Jax grumbled.  
  
"I am fine," I told him. "What are you doing here?" OK, I knew. The white knight was riding into battle. I was kind of surprised he hadn't shown up earlier. It hadn't occurred to me last night, but he really should have been with the Q contingent since he was married to Skye. The thing is that Jax is a Jacks, not a Q.  
  
"Oh you know Jax, nothing is true until he has seen it for himself," Skye said off-hand as she got her laughter under control.  
  
Jax ignored the teasing and grabbed me in a hug. "I'm really fine, not a scratch," I assured him.  
  
Jax put me at arms length and studied me. I knew he was trying to see if I was bluffing or not. I kept my face neutral. Jax was great, but if I showed any weakness he would ride off to kill whatever dragon he believed had hurt me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that in this case he would go after Mr. Corinthos. That was something Michael didn't need right now.  
  
"Do you realize how lucky you are? Most women don't survive long close to Corinthos," Jax said.  
  
"Jax," Mom warned.  
  
"Since Jax dragged me out of the house before my morning coffee do you think Bobbie has some?" Skye changed the subject.  
  
"If she is up; otherwise you can try mine or risk Luke's," Mom warned.  
  
Jax didn't look pleased at the subject change, but went along with it. "Talk about the devil and the deep blue sea," he teased.  
  
Mom took Jax's arm and led him into the brownstone, "Why does everyone feel the need to insult my coffee?"  
  
"Think of it as a public service message," Jax's voice floated back.  
  
Skye placed a hand on my arm to keep me from following. "I don't think the family thanked you last night. So for them, thank-you."  
  
I shrugged, "Someone needed to manage things."  
  
"It shouldn't have had to be you though. I will try to keep Jax away from Sonny, but he just wants to protect you and Alexis," she said.  
  
"I can take care of myself," I repeated.  
  
"You don't know the harm Sonny's life can cause," Skye responded. As I started to retort she held up her hand, "I am not going to tell you to stay away from him or Michael. I don't think it would do any good. Just realize there are things about Sonny and his history with your family that you don't know."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.  
  
Skye sighed, "Just stay safe."  
  
Even Skye, who was normally an outsider, wasn't going to tell me. "Michael is my friend."  
  
She nodded, "Good."  
  
"I won't be a front man for the Quartermaines," I felt the need to elaborate.  
  
"I think we lost that battle a long time ago. We still love him though. Last night, if not for you, our nightmares would have come true," Skye said. "Never forget that both of your families have had several people hurt because of Sonny Corinthos. None of us could stand to add you to that list."  
  
I told her the same thing I told Michael, "I am not trying to be best friends with Mr. Corinthos."  
  
She looked at me sadly for a second. Then she forced a smile, "So should we save Jax from Alexis' coffee?"  
  
"No, let's just a good seat for the battle," I suggested.  
  
Skye laughed, "You know I have to bet on Jax."  
  
We found them in the living room. They stopped talking when we came in. Well that begged a question. "So how did you get out of joining the Q's public spectacle at the hospital last night?"  
  
"I was at a business meeting out of town. It took me until this morning to get home," Jax answered.  
  
That made sense, except I was starting to get paranoid. "So who are you buying this time?" I asked.  
  
"Just a small shipping company," Jax lied smoothly. OK, I wasn't sure he had lied, but with my mother in town and talking for the first time in years Jax would not go to a meeting to buy anything. With Jax family came first; everything else was a distant second. Mom and I were family. Not because Skye was a cousin to Dad, or even that Jax and Mom were once married (OK that still sounds weird). We were family because he loved us. So this meant that whatever had taken him out of town had something to do with the missing Cassadines.  
  
I leaned back a studied Jax. Unfortunately he had been the one to teach me to bluff. I wouldn't get him to break. So I let the lie stand, for now.  
  
The rest of the morning I spent watching Mom and Jax renew their friendship. Even Skye and I got in on the action occasionally. Most of the time we watched them reminisce.  
  
At lunch, which Ms. Spencer cooked thank-goodness, Mr. Spencer got in the act. The three of them played conversational hot potato. No one person got more then a sentence out at time and you couldn't even guess who would get the next one.  
  
Just as we were finishing lunch Ms. Spencer said she was going to the hospital. This comment barely rated a breath in the conversation so I felt it safe to speak. "Would it be OK if I tagged along?"  
  
I should have known better. 


	22. Princess in a Tower

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 22: Princess in a Tower  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Everybody froze.  
  
"Kristina it is such a nice day. Don't you want to spend the afternoon outside rather in a hospital?" Mom tried.  
  
Jax jumped in with "I thought I would take my favorite women shopping."  
  
Even Skye got in on the act, "Then tonight Jax and I could take you over to the main house for the big Q family dinner."  
  
"And a partridge in a pear tree," Mr. Spencer said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Mom, I have spent enough time outside this morning. Jax, you hate shopping and you contradicted Mom. Skye, I think I can be back in time for dinner. Mr. Spencer, it's not Christmas and they aren't my true love."  
  
"Christmas in July," Mr. Spencer responded.  
  
"It's June," I pointed out. Why did I even get in these bizarre conversations with him?  
  
By this time the protesters had re-grouped. "Kristina it would be better if you stayed here," Mom said.  
  
"Why?" I asked. OK I had a pretty good idea why they wanted me to stay here. I just wanted to hear them say it.  
  
"It would be safer for you," Jax said.  
  
"Safer for me to what?" I asked.  
  
"Safer for you to have nothing more to do with Michael," Mom finally managed.  
  
"Do you mean Michael or Mr. Corinthos?" I asked.  
  
"Both," Mom responded. "As long as Michael is in Sonny's life he is a target."  
  
"It's too late. Michael is my friend and I keep my friends," I told her.  
  
"As long as you are alive it is never too late. Sonny is dangerous," Mom said.  
  
"I want to visit Michael, not his father," I pointed out.  
  
"I want you to stay here," Mom said.  
  
"For how long? Days? Weeks? Months?" I asked.  
  
Mom looked away.  
  
"You gave us all a big scare yesterday," Jax said.  
  
"I wasn't even hurt," I stated for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
"How close did that bullet come? You are not indestructible," Jax argued.  
  
"Don't you think I know how close the bullet came? I was there; I was the one to call the ambulance. I refuse to live in fear though," I stated.  
  
"I just want you to live," Mom said.  
  
"I am not Aunt Kristina Mom. I am fine and I want to go visit my friend," I said.  
  
"Your Aunt Kristina hardly knew Sonny and she was killed just because she was in his warehouse," Mom responded.  
  
"And Dad was killed in our apartment," I said softly. I could see the pain in Mom's eyes, the shock in Jax's, and the pity in Skye's. I didn't want to have to resort to it, but I wasn't about to get locked in a tower either.  
  
I went over to Mom, "I can't spend the rest of my life living locked away in a tower. I won't. I'm sorry you were scared yesterday. I'm sorry Aunt Kristina died. However, I am not going to be punished when I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I'm sure he's just sleeping today. Barbra Jean can tell him anything you want. You can go by and see him later," Mr. Spencer offered a compromise.  
  
I could see the hope in Mom's face. I didn't want to let her down, but this was too important. She had to learn that I wasn't ten anymore. So far she had won every battle. We had come here because she had spoken. We stayed because she responded to these people. I was left out of planning sessions because she didn't want me to know. I had let her get away with it. Found a way to work around her wishes when necessary, looked the other way when it wasn't. I just couldn't this time.  
  
"No," I said firmly. "I am going to the hospital to see my friend."  
  
Everyone watched Mom and me. The immutable force meets the immovable object. Dad always said I took after Mom. Unfortunately he was right. We were both stubborn and would fight for what we believed was right.  
  
"If you send her to her room she is just going to climb out a window," Mr. Spencer observed.  
  
He was wrong of course. I would sneak down the back stairs.  
  
"I want you safe" She sounded so tired.  
  
"You can't always get what you want," I told her. It was a truism she and Dad had taught me long ago. I had wanted dinner with Dad. I got a coffin. I wanted Mom to tell me stories. I got silence.  
  
Mom finally nodded her head. I gave her a hug, "It's going to be OK."  
  
I gave Jax a hug also and told him and Skye to wait for me. I would take that ride to the Q family dinner tonight.  
  
Ms. Spencer and I didn't talk during the ride to the hospital. When we got there she headed straight for the elevator. Obviously Ms. Spencer had already been in contact with someone today.  
  
We got off on the same floor we had spent last night waiting for news. Ms. Spencer lead the way down the corridors and through the doors marked ICU. I stayed by the observation window as Ms. Spencer went inside and talked to Mrs. Corinthos.  
  
The same guy who had been across the hall from Mr. Morgan's door yesterday was now in the family waiting room. His presence was a mute testimony to the reason I had just had a fight with my mother.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Mrs. Corinthos snapped. 


	23. The Sick Prince

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 23: The Sick Prince  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I sighed, "So which one of the Quartermaines have already been here today? I would bet on Great-Grandfather."  
  
"All of them. You can tell them that Michael is my son and they are not welcome," Mrs. Corinthos said.  
  
"I thought I made this clear last night. I am not the Qs spokesman or answering machine. If you want to tell them something, tell them. If you want to complain, get in line," I told her.  
  
"Carly, she is just here to visit Michael," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos studied me for a moment. I met her gaze steadily. Finally she looked away.  
  
"Come on Carly, let's go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
"I don't want to leave Michael alone," Mrs. Corinthos said.  
  
"You need to eat. I can let the nurse on duty know where we are so they can contact you if anything changes. Kristina can sit with him for a minute," Ms. Spencer argued.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos looked at me again. She was wavering. I stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt the spell Ms. Spencer was weaving around her daughter.  
  
Finally Mrs. Corinthos caved. I waited until they both were out of sight before heading into Michael's room.  
  
The beeping of the monitor sounded unnaturally loud in the quite room. It was eerie to see Michael lying there. Except for the absence of a spreading stain and a calmer breathing pattern I could be back in that ambulance again. I knew logically he was in much better shape then the last time I had seen him, he just didn't necessarily look it. I sat down in the chair by his bedside.  
  
I watched him for a while. Watched each breath he made. Watched his chest to reassure myself the stain was gone. I tried to memorize how he looked now. It might not be much better, but anything was better then that other picture of him in my head.  
  
Slowly I began to relax. He was going to keep breathing. The stain wasn't coming back. I propped my feet against the bottom frame of the bed and scrunched down in the chair. Jeez these chairs are hard. One would think they don't want you to stay.  
  
So I sat there listening to the monitor beep and watching Michael breath.  
  
Suddenly I jerked awake. Someone was in the room with us. I stood up and spun around, ready to defend Michael again.  
  
Mr. Corinthos was standing in the doorway, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
I shrugged. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," I responded.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced. I am Sonny Corinthos, Michael's father," he said as he reached his hand out.  
  
I shook his hand and returned the introduction, "I am Kristina Davis- Ashton, the bane of Michael's existence."  
  
"You weren't yesterday," he said.  
  
"Don't encourage her," Michael's voice croaked behind us.  
  
I turned back around to face him. His eyes were barely open, but that smile was back. "I still don't like you, Spencer," I told him.  
  
"You're still crazy, Quartermaine," Michael responded.  
  
That was that. Life would get back to normal.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mr. Corinthos asked from behind me.  
  
"Sore. It's ok though," Michael answered.  
  
I didn't believe him, but since it was his father and not his doctor I let it go. "So how long are you planning to play up the sick prince act?" I asked as I leaned against his bed.  
  
"At least a week," Michael said.  
  
"So can I borrow your car?" I returned.  
  
"Not on a bet," he said.  
  
"Darn, I was hoping to take a road trip. Now I have to go to the Q family dinner," I groused.  
  
"I thought you eat them, not with them," Michael said.  
  
"Unfortunately they are not in season," I sighed.  
  
"Such a tough life you have Quartermaine," he said softly as his eyes fell closed again.  
  
"I will try to forbear," I told him.  
  
Michael was asleep again. I turned around to face Mr. Corinthos. Mr. Corinthos was just watching us with a wistful expression. I had to wonder which particular what-ifs were running through his head.  
  
"Don't worry, he is going to stay alive just to drive me crazy," I reassured Mr. Corinthos.  
  
Mr. Corinthos looked at me. "It would be better for you if you stayed away."  
  
"So I have heard. I'll tell you the same thing have told everyone else. I don't want to be your friend, Mr. Corinthos. But somehow I am Michael's friend. I don't give up friends for anyone. Not you, not Jax, and not even Mom. He is stuck with me," I told him.  
  
"Even after yesterday?" he asked.  
  
"I know better then most that you can do all the right things and still end up dead," I said.  
  
"You are very much like your mother," Mr. Corinthos said.  
  
"Yes I am," I agreed.  
  
Mr. Corinthos smiled. So he was the one who taught Michael that trick. "He isn't going to know what hit him."  
  
"Not until I tell him," I said.  
  
Mr. Corinthos' smile grew larger and he even chuckled. That's when I noticed Mrs. Corinthos standing right out side the door.  
  
She was watching us with the strangest expression on her face. It was half guilt and half fond indulgence. I couldn't tell if she was seeing some past scene or a future dream. Whatever it was when she noticed me looking at her she schooled her features. However, not before I saw her make a decision. I couldn't help wonder about what. 


	24. Guess Who's Coming For Tea

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 24: Guess Who's Coming for Tea  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Mrs. Corinthos came in and greeted her husband. I slipped around them and went back to the waiting room. Ms. Spencer was getting an update from the nurse at the nurse's station. The bodyguard, I think Michael called him Johnny, was still watching the door.  
  
Ms. Spencer thanked the nurse and came over to me. "His vitals are good. He should have no problem recovering," she told me.  
  
I nodded my head. I didn't need medical opinions anymore. Michael's reaction to me earlier was all the proof I needed. Spencer would be fine. I could cross him off the list of people I needed to worry about.  
  
Michael's parents came out of his room a moment later. Ms. Spencer repeated her diagnosis for them.  
  
"Carly why don't you go home and get some rest," Mr. Corinthos said.  
  
"I don't want to leave him alone," Mrs. Corinthos argued.  
  
"I will stay with Michael," Mr. Corinthos countered. "I will tell Johnny to have the car brought around." He walked over to talk with the bodyguard.  
  
"Come on, I will walk you to the car," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos didn't look like she wanted to leave. "Mom, you haven't even gotten to talk to Michael."  
  
"I saw him and I need to get Kristina home," Ms. Spencer reassured her daughter.  
  
I could see something click in Mrs. Corinthos' head. "No, there is no need for both of us to leave. You stay here and see Michael. I will drop off Kristina on the way home," she offered.  
  
Something was up. Mrs. Corinthos didn't really like me. While I know I hadn't met her under the best of circumstances, I didn't think that had anything to do with it. So why was she wanting to spend more time with me?  
  
Ms. Spencer tried to brush aside her daughter's concern, "It's alright Carly. I will just come back and see him tonight."  
  
Mrs. Corinthos whispered, "Mom please stay with Sonny. I don't want him brooding and blaming himself."  
  
Ms. Spencer looked torn. She probably knew her daughter was up to something. However, she really did want to stay.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos went in for the kill, "Please Mom, one of us has to stay."  
  
Timber! Down went Ms. Spencer's reservations.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos thanked her mother. When Mr. Corinthos came back over she quickly said good-by and the two of us left with Johnny in tow.  
  
We didn't speak until we were settled in the back seat of the limo.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos turned to face me, "So, you're Alexis' daughter?"  
  
I turned to face her, "Yes."  
  
"Does your mother know you are spending time with my son?" she continued.  
  
"Yes," I repeated.  
  
She looked at me for a minute. Then she tried again, "I bet she isn't happy about you being near us."  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos smiled, "What the high and mighty Mrs. Davis thinks about me or my husband? No, it doesn't."  
  
She was silent for a moment before she started up again, "What do you think of Sonny?"  
  
I shrugged. "Does it matter?" I repeated.  
  
"If you are going to be spending time with our son it does," Mrs. Corinthos returned.  
  
That was reasonable. Why did I have feeling there was more behind this questioning then idle curiosity though? "I don't think anything of him." I said.  
  
"Oh come on, surely your mother has told you something about him," Mrs. Corinthos returned.  
  
"Nothing," I said. It was true too. Except for warning me away from him, Mom hadn't said a word about him.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos seemed stunned, "Nothing? You don't know anything about Sonny?"  
  
Why was that such a surprise? Sure, Mrs. Corinthos probably didn't know that Mom hadn't been the greatest conversationalist in recent years. However, what made her think her husband was going to be such a hot topic in my household?  
  
"As of two days ago I know he exists," I answered.  
  
Mrs. Corinthos obviously couldn't wrap her brain around the concept that she and her husband weren't very important. Chalk up another crazy egocentric Spencer. The car stopped in front of the brownstone.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," I said as I got out.  
  
I was nearly to the door when I heard footsteps behind me. After the Jax incident earlier today I looked before I attacked. It was Mrs. Corinthos.  
  
"Since I am here it would be rude not to say hello to your mother," she said.  
  
I didn't even bother to mask my look of disbelief. There wasn't anything I could do though. If I were lucky maybe Jax's inclination to drive away dragons would be useful for once.  
  
I opened the door and led the way in.  
  
"Kristina, is that you?" I heard Mom call out from the living room.  
  
I headed into the living room, "Yes Mom, it's me. Guess who is coming for tea?" 


	25. What Little Girls Are Made Of

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 25: What Little Girls Are Made Of  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
The temperature in the room must have dropped twenty degrees. I don't want to say if looks could kill . strike that. If looks could kill I would be hiring the ex-DA shyster (Darn, now I'm thinking in Mr. Spencer speak) to represent my mother. Probably the insanity plea could still work.  
  
"Carly," Mom said.  
  
"Alexis," Mrs. Corinthos returned.  
  
Nice Mexican standoff we had going here. Time to see if Jax could stop the bloodshed, "Mom, where are Jax and Skye? I thought they were going to take me to dinner?" I asked.  
  
"They had some errands to run. They should be back soon. You better run upstairs and get changed," Mom told me.  
  
Mom hadn't looked at me since Mrs. Corinthos came into the room. I didn't necessarily think leaving the two of them alone was the best idea in the world. Still, I knew a command when I heard it.  
  
So I went upstairs and changed my clothes in three minutes flat.  
  
I was only half done buttoning up my blouse and was carrying my shoes when I got back to the top of the stairs.  
  
"There is nothing to discuss Carly," Mom was saying.  
  
"Nothing to discuss? You can't be serious," Mrs. Corinthos said.  
  
"We finished any and all discussion we were ever going to have on this subject years ago," Mom said.  
  
What subject? I crept down two stairs in hopes of hearing more.  
  
"I told you then it wasn't right. Not for Sonny and not for her," Mrs. Corinthos argued.  
  
"That is were you are wrong. It is right for her. It always has been," Mom responded.  
  
Her who? What did this have to do with Mr. Corinthos?  
  
"No it's not," Mrs. Corinthos insisted.  
  
"How can you say that? How can you stand there with your son lying in a hospital bed and say that to me?" Mom asked.  
  
I heard heels heading for the entrance to the living room. I retreated up a step.  
  
"I can say that because I know how wonderful a father Sonny is," Mrs. Corinthos threw back.  
  
"Yes, he is always concerned," Mom spat back. "After the bullets stop flying."  
  
"She deserves to know her father," Mrs. Corinthos insisted.  
  
The footsteps retreated back into the living room.  
  
"She did know her father," Mom stated.  
  
"Ned is dead," Mrs. Corinthos said. "She deserves better."  
  
How did Dad fit into this? I slipped back down a single step again.  
  
"How can stealing the only father she has ever known be better?" Mom inquired.  
  
"Because she will get a live one," Mrs. Corinthos answered.  
  
"No," Mom said.  
  
"Alexis, Sonny deserves to know his daughter," Mrs. Corinthos stated.  
  
I heard steps once again moving deeper into the living room.  
  
"I told you once before. She is my child. Ned was her father," Mom said.  
  
No way. They are not having this conversation.  
  
"Kristina is Sonny's daughter," Mrs. Corinthos said. "You stole her from her father."  
  
I wasn't hearing this. This was not happening.  
  
"I would watch what you say about stealing children from their fathers Carly," Mom was saying.  
  
"You better not dare compare Sonny to AJ," Mrs. Corinthos fumed.  
  
"Why not? You hid Michael from AJ because AJ was a danger to Michael. Sonny is as great a danger to Kristina," Mom argued.  
  
I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't hear them argue the merits of Junior and Mr. Corinthos as fathers. I snuck back upstairs to our apartment.  
  
I couldn't believe this. It wasn't true. Dad was Dad. I was a Quartermaine. That was the way things had always been. The Quartermaines may not be the most restful family to belong to, but they were mine. They were loud, devious, controlling, aggravating, constant, and loving. They were mine and I was theirs.  
  
Except maybe I wasn't. I always knew I didn't exactly take after Dad in a lot of ways. I was my mother's daughter. Except that it was more than that. I was not my father's daughter.  
  
A thousand of memories of Dad and me went running through my mind. Fun ones like dancing around in his studio while he recorded. Quiet ones like when he would sing me to sleep. Secret ones like when we would plot some surprise for Mom. Loving ones like when he would give me those big bear hugs. Dad was Dad. I was his baby girl.  
  
I heard the front door slam downstairs. For a minute I listened, hoping not to hear footsteps on the stairs. I didn't want to see Mom. There was only silence.  
  
What about Mom? Mom kept secrets; she is a Cassadine so that is a given. Still, to do something like this? To end up in a situation where she needed to hide a baby from its father? It didn't match the mother I knew. It was too impulsive, too unplanned. Also, I just couldn't picture her in a relationship with someone other than my dad. I was not even going to think about the one-night stand scenario.  
  
Except Mom hadn't denied any of it. Argued that she had made the right decision, yes. Denied that the basic facts were wrong, no.  
  
So where did that leave me. Who was I now? I looked at my reflection in the window. I didn't look any different. I had my mother's face, her hair caught up in a ponytail, and her general build. The only thing I hadn't gotten from my mother was my eyes. I had never thought much about why they didn't match either of my parents. Not even when we studied genetics in school. I worried about becoming alcoholic like a lot of the Qs were. I wondered if my analytical skills were purely Cassadine. I just figured my eyes were some recessive genes. I missed the boat on that one.  
  
Well, so much for being made from sugar and spice and everything nice. 


	26. My Other Family

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 26: My Other Family  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I stayed upstairs until Jax and Skye returned. From my window seat I watched them get out of their car and walk up to the house. They looked like they always did. My world had tilted on its axis and they looked the same.  
  
If they could look the same so could I. I fixed my hair and face. I straightened my shoulders. I would deal with this later. Tonight I would be the same person I had always been.  
  
I walked downstairs with my head held high. Mom, Jax, and Skye were all in the foyer when I came down the stairs.  
  
"So you ready for an evening of mischief, mayhem, and indigestion?" Jax asked.  
  
"I am kind of interested in what happens when one of Cook's dinners makes it to the table," I said.  
  
"Food fight," Skye kidded. At least I think she was kidding.  
  
"I'll see you when you get home," Mom said.  
  
I nodded my head. I couldn't look in her eyes though. I would deal with things tomorrow.  
  
Jax and Skye said good-bye to Mom and off we went. I didn't say much during the car ride over. I just watched the town roll by outside the car window.  
  
When we got to the main house Jax parked the car in the drive. Skye lead the way into the house.  
  
Jax stopped me just outside the door. "If you aren't up to this we can take you home," he said.  
  
I would have to be better than this. I needed to stay in control of myself. I smiled at Jax, "Better the insanity you know. Compared with the other crazies in this town, the Qs are going to be restful."  
  
I'm not sure I convinced Jax, although his searching glance could have to do with the reminder of whom I had been keeping company with. "Well I guess I am always trying to convince you to get some adventure in your life," Jax said.  
  
"Lions and Tigers and Bears, bring them on," I said.  
  
We walked into the house together. I could hear the family already gathering steam in the front room. Reginald greeted us.  
  
"So were you able to save the new maid's job?" I asked as I gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, she might even last another month or two," he responded returning my hug.  
  
Junior was just coming downstairs. "Kristina," he called out. "Courtney would like to see you before you get sucked into the family fun."  
  
That was odd. Aunt Courtney was Junior's devoted wife, and therefore we weren't close. She, like Jax, wasn't someone you thought of when you thought of the Qs as a group. She didn't join in the general mayhem that constituted the everyday life of the Qs. The only time I had ever seen her join in a family fight was to defend Junior. That wasn't the reason I hadn't noticed her absence before though. Aunt Courtney and Junior were expecting their first child. After several miscarriages it looked like this baby would make it. However, to ensure the baby would survive the doctor had put Aunt Courtney on bed rest. So Junior and Aunt Courtney had moved back into the main house until the baby was born. She must either be getting desperate for semi-sane company or wanted to get a chance to argue Junior's case for greater access to Michael in order to request a visit.  
  
In the first case I couldn't blame her and in the second case I needed the warm-up. So I asked Junior which room she was in. Then I sent both men into the family and headed upstairs.  
  
I knocked on the partially open door before entering. Courtney was sitting up in a big old fashion four-poster bed. She looked like a young girl playing princess, but then I think she always did when compared to the Qs.  
  
She smiled when she saw me, "Kristina, I was hoping AJ would catch you."  
  
"He caught me before Great-Grandfather could reel me in," I said.  
  
"I just wanted to thank-you for what you did for Michael," she said. "Both by getting him to the hospital and keeping the peace when the family showed up."  
  
I shrugged, "Someone needed to keep their head."  
  
"I know how difficult that can be when it comes to AJ and my brother," Aunt Courtney said.  
  
Aunt Courtney had a brother? My confusion must have shown in my face because she explained, "Sonny is my half-brother."  
  
Oh boy, I didn't envy her being in the middle of this tug of war. Before I could say anything there was a tap on the door. In walked an older man wearing jeans and a button down shirt.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Aunt Courtney was surprised to see him.  
  
"I just got back into town. I thought I would come and see my favorite little girl," he said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand, "Mike Corbin."  
  
I shook his hand and returned the introduction, "Kristina Davis-Ashton."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said. "Am I interrupting some girl talk?"  
  
Something dawned on Aunt Courtney, "Have you talked to AJ or Sonny?"  
  
"No, it sounded like the whole family was here so I just snuck upstairs and I haven't called your brother yet," Mr. Corbin said.  
  
I guess Mr. Corbin was the half of the half-brother. Aunt Courtney didn't know how to broach the subject with me here.  
  
"Dad, maybe you better sit down," Aunt Courtney said. She was shooting me worried glances. She didn't know if it was OK to discuss this in front of me.  
  
This was my story though. "Michael is fine." I said. "He was shot yesterday. He came through surgery fine and is expected to make a full recovery."  
  
Mr. Corbin wore a look of shock. "How did it happen?" he asked.  
  
"Dad," Aunt Courtney was trying to save me.  
  
"He was opening the door to his car. There was no sound, no warning, no people," I said.  
  
They were both looking at me now. Aunt Courtney with concern on her face. Mr. Corbin just looked confused.  
  
"Michael is going to be fine. You got him to the hospital and he is going to be fine," Aunt Courtney said.  
  
I nodded my head. I knew this. Michael had called me crazy today. "I better go down and join the family before Great-Grandfather sends a search party," I said.  
  
I was going back down the stairs when it occurred to me that I wasn't joining my family, I had just left it. 


	27. Reporting as Ordered

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 27: Reporting as Ordered  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I took a minute to collect myself at the entrance to the front room. All the adults were here. Great-Grandfather was sitting in his chair with Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica sitting on the couch next to it. Behind the other chair stood Jax, Aunt Emily and Uncle Zander all talking. Junior and Skye were over by the desk in the corner looking at some report. Only the kids and Aunt Courtney were missing.  
  
I was sure Aunt Emily and Uncle Zander's toddler was getting ready for bed. Jase was probably leading the poor babysitter on a merry chase through the house. Jax and Skye's three boys were on their yearly excursion to their Grandparents. Jax's parents always had them alone for two weeks a year ending with a week visit by Jax and Skye. Aunt Courtney was upstairs explaining yesterday to her dad.  
  
No, I wasn't going to think about yesterday. I was just going to enjoy being a Q tonight.  
  
I walked over and gave Great-Grandfather a hug, "Good evening Great- Grandfather."  
  
"Well it's about time young lady," Great-Grandfather groused as he returned the hug. "I was beginning to think you forgot you belong to this family."  
  
I sat on the arm of his chair. "Well actually I sold my place in this family on West 57th. You have a lovely new granddaughter named Mary," I told him.  
  
"Don't be disrespectful of your elders young lady," he said.  
  
"How much did you get for it?" Aunt Monica ignored Great-Grandfather.  
  
"Quite a bit actually," I told her. "She hadn't heard anything about the family."  
  
"Some of us are rather nice," Aunt Emily argued.  
  
"Can I meet them?" I asked.  
  
"Not before you are twenty-one," Aunt Monica explained.  
  
"That explains it," I said.  
  
"I think we should be insulted," Uncle Alan observed.  
  
"Its Cassadine, he's brainwashed her," Great-Grandfather grumbled. "We never should have left them with him."  
  
"Be quiet Edward," Aunt Monica said.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Reginald broke in.  
  
The entire clan got up and headed for the dinning room. I grabbed Great- Grandfather's arm. "Don't worry Great-Grandfather I only believe half of my brainwashing," I teased him.  
  
"What happened to my good Great-Granddaughter?" he asked.  
  
I smiled at him. "I grew up to be just like you."  
  
"Lord save us all," Uncle Alan muttered as he held out my chair for me.  
  
"Hey, at least I am not like Grandmother Tracy," I told Uncle Alan over my shoulder as I sat down.  
  
"Jeez, I hope they broke the mold after they made her," Junior said as he took his seat.  
  
"Let's not bring Tracy up," Great-Grandfather Edward declared from his place at the head of the table. "I want this to be a nice family meal."  
  
"Wrong family," Aunt Emily and I chorused.  
  
The rest of the meal continued in the same vein. Great-Grandfather continued to gripe about a lack of respect, the incompetence of the younger generations, and the general unfairness of being him. The rest of us either teased him (Aunt Emily and myself), argued with him (Skye, Junior, and Uncle Zander), or ignored him (Jax and Aunt Monica).  
  
To my relief the subjects of Michael, Mr. Corinthos, and anything to do with yesterday were not brought up. I had a sneaking suspicion that Jax had laid down the law while I was upstairs. Judging from what Michael had said and yesterday's display I didn't think it was a subject Great- Grandfather would normally avoid. I made a mental note to thank Jax later.  
  
Once dinner was over, Great-Grandfather went up to bed. Junior went upstairs with him to look in on Aunt Courtney. I told Reginald to tell Cook that I thought the meal was excellent and followed the rest of the family back into the front room.  
  
Uncle Alan, Uncle Zander, Skye, and Jax were all talking to each other over by the open patio doors. I joined Aunt Emily and Aunt Monica on the coach.  
  
"How are you enjoying your first real trip to Port Charles?" Aunt Emily asked. Since Dad died, Great-Grandfather had insisted that Uncle Stephan allow me to come here for Thanksgiving dinner. However, those trips always were never longer then about 6 hours. The Quartermaine jet or Jax would pick me up in New York. I would arrive in Port Charles in time for a 2pm pizza dinner. Then I would fly back to New York in time for bed. I had seen more of the Port Charles airport then I had of the town.  
  
"Except for meeting a lot of crazy people, its not too bad," I said.  
  
"Crazy people?" Aunt Monica asked.  
  
"Mr. Spencer is defiantly not playing with a full deck," I answered.  
  
"He is unique," Aunt Emily allowed. "Don't worry though, his bark is worse then his bite."  
  
"I'm not worried, he seems to be good for Mom," I said. "Besides, considering my hello involved breaking a vase on his head, I don't think he is going to mess with me."  
  
They both laughed. Then Aunt Emily asked the question I know they had all wanted to ask me since yesterday evening, "So Alexis is talking again?"  
  
The room was silent. Everybody wanted to hear this. "Yes, she is talking. Mr. Spencer showed up and just kept talking to her. I think she answered him in the hopes it would shut him up," I told them.  
  
Aunt Emily put an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. The others gave up pretending they weren't paying any attention to the three of us.  
  
"Alexis always did try that approach with Spencer," Jax said.  
  
"Has it ever worked?" I asked.  
  
"Not that I ever noticed," Jax replied.  
  
"Why should it work with her when it didn't with anyone else?" Uncle Alan observed.  
  
"Lila could get him to slow down a little," Aunt Monica said.  
  
"Great-Grandmother could get anyone to do anything," I pointed out.  
  
I spent the rest of the evening explaining the last few days. I glossed over my discussion with Michael in the park and the shooting. I totally forgot to mention our investigation into what was going on, especially the trip to Mr. Morgan's house. Some things were just better left unsaid.  
  
Jax and Skye drove me back to the brownstone. I said goodnight, went to the door, opened it and started to step through. As soon as Jax turned the corner I went back out the door. It was still early and I didn't want to have to make chitchat with Mom. I headed toward the park. I was nearly there when someone grabbed me from behind. I felt a prick in my arm. I kicked my attacker in the shin hard enough to get him to drop me. However, the drug got to me before I could get more than a couple of steps. My last thought was that Spencer is never going to let me live this down. 


	28. My Dear Lady Disdain

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 28: My Dear Lady Disdain  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
When I woke up the first time I was on a boat. I could feel the floor moving beneath me and hear the water lapping against the side. I couldn't stay awake long. The sedative and the movement of the boat lulled me back to sleep.  
  
When I woke up again I was no longer on a boat. I kept my eyes closed and stayed still for a minute trying to get my bearings. I knew I had to be on land since the floor I was lying on was stone. I didn't hear anyone breathing or footsteps so I was probably alone. I waited for another minute before I opened my eyes. The room was weakly lit from above. I was indeed on a stone floor surrounded by stacked boxes. It looked like someone had turned a dungeon into a storage room. There was even an extra freezer next to me.  
  
I sat up. The drug had left me a little woozy, but not too bad. I sat back against the freezer and waited for the room to stop spinning. Well this was great. It had taken me months of whining in addition to flipping the bodyguards to get Uncle Stephan to ease up on the mother hen routine. I didn't even want to guess what I would have to go through this time.  
  
But, first things first, I had to get out of here. It would be nice to figure out where here was and who had brought me here also. However, I was not going to be stupid enough to give up a chance at freedom for the answers to those questions. The dizziness had receded so it was time to start investigating the room.  
  
I began with the door. It was straight off some old movie set, big and oak with iron hardware. Just for grins I tried the doorknob. It didn't budge. Well, I wasn't getting through that door without someone opening it. That meant I would need something to attack the guard with. So I made a circuit of the room. There were no conveniently left crowbars or baseball bats. Before I could start pulling open the boxes I heard footsteps outside.  
  
Since I didn't have a weapon, I would have to go with bravado. I went back to where I had been left. I remained standing and faced the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a non-descript bad guy. I wondered if he was ordered from the same Henchmen-R-Us catalog that Hollywood always seemed to use. "Come on, she wants to see you," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Well you can make an appointment with my secretary for next week. I'm sure I can fit her in then," I couldn't help saying.  
  
It didn't even rate an expression. Henchman 1 (I assumed there would be more) just walked over and grabbed my arm.  
  
"I'm coming, there is no need to shove," I said.  
  
He didn't let me go. He just pulled me out the door and along the hall. After traveling through dim and dirty corridors we came out through a bookcase into a study of some kind. It looked your standard modern office done in gothic revival. In fact it reminded me strongly of Uncle Stephan's office at home.  
  
Sitting at the desk was the crazy old lady from the park. She didn't look up as we came in. Obviously she wanted to show me how low on her priority list I was. Well I had learned that trick from some of the best. As soon as my arm was dropped I walked over to the bookcase, picked a book, sat down on the sofa and began to read.  
  
When I didn't start shifting in my seat after a minute of this silent standoff she lifted her head and told Henchman 1 to go. I didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. I knew she was watching me, but really I hadn't gotten a chance to read "Much Ado About Nothing" in years.  
  
We continued this standoff for another minute or two. Then she got frustrated. "I would have thought someone would have taught you better manners."  
  
She was kidding me, right? She had kidnapped me and was worried about my manners. I didn't even bother to raise my head. I finished reading the scene.  
  
I deliberately closed the book and returned it to the bookshelf. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked.  
  
She gave me one of those fake non-smiles, "I just wanted to see if there was anything of my dear Mikkos in you. However, you are far more Madam Bergman's. Good, that will make this so much sweeter."  
  
I walked directly in front of her. "I am Miss Davis-Ashton," I said.  
  
"I am Mrs. Helena Cassadine," she returned.  
  
"Are you from the Romanian-Bronx branch of the Cassadines? I have been meeting a lot of them recently," I said.  
  
Helena seemed insulted, "Don't you know who I am?"  
  
I knew this answer. "Mata Hari."  
  
She smiled again. "How droll. Luke has obviously been filling you in. So how much do you know?"  
  
Nothing actually, but I wasn't going to say that. "Enough," I bluffed.  
  
"Did he tell you how I killed your Grandmother, my husband's strumpet?" Helena asked.  
  
How do you answer that? I knew my Grandmother had been killed when Mom was a little girl. It had been one of those things that Uncle Stephan had told me to try to explain why Mom had gone silent on us. He hadn't explained much about how she had died, only that she had. I had done research later to get as many details as possible.  
  
So this woman was claiming responsibility for slitting Grandmother's throat. I tried to keep the hatred from my voice and eyes, "I'm supposed to believe my Grandfather was stupid enough to marry you?"  
  
"Oh Mikkos was mine. He had his affairs of course. Women would throw themselves at him and he was only a man. I was his wife though. Mother to his only legitimate heir," Helena answered.  
  
"Pretty desperate to keep his interest weren't you?" I couldn't help saying.  
  
Helena gave me a hard look, "Mikkos was mine. It was not his fault that Miss Bergman thought she and her brats were enough to keep him."  
  
"She won though," I said. "Her descendents are in charge. Nicholas, Uncle Stephan, Mom, the twins, and me are the Cassadines that anyone cares about."  
  
She laughed, "Stupid girl, Nicholas is the Prince like my precious son Stavros was before him. Stephan, my mistake of a son, is nothing. The twins will take after Stavros like their father before them. As for dear little Natasha, well she has not been of note for years. I wonder if she will even know you are gone? She hasn't noticed you in some time has she?"  
  
She was nuts. However, I had every confidence she did mean to kill me. Somewhere along the way this strange woman had become obsessed with my family. I needed to keep my head.  
  
"If you want me dead, why am I still here?" I asked. If I kept her talking she couldn't be killing me.  
  
"Insurance. It never pays to underestimate Luke. His children are temporarily out of reach and I'm afraid I already spent my other insurance years ago,' she answered. "Luke has always had a fondness for Natasha. I'm sure he would think twice before forcing me to leave her another gift. It almost makes me glad that Alonzo missed you the other day. How is young Mr. Corinthos by the way?"  
  
I wanted to be sick. She had ordered me killed and had ended up getting Michael shot. I wasn't going to tell her anything about Michael. "Does it really matter?" I asked in a cold voice.  
  
"No. You are alive for now. It will give me a chance to make your death more appropriate," Helena answered.  
  
There was a knock at the bookcase. "In the meantime you can make yourself useful by keeping my other guest quiet. Enter," she commanded.  
  
The bookcase opened and Henchman 1 was back with a friend. Between the two of them they were holding Uncle Stephan. 


	29. Once More Into the Breach

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 29: Once More Into the Breach  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
Uncle Stephan was surprised to see me. Fear flashed through his eyes. It was gone in a second. I didn't need any more instruction on how to handle this situation. We were Cassadines. I turned back around to face our enemy.  
  
"Stephan, I believe you know our guest," Helena was saying. "You don't need to be worried, she is unharmed."  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Uncle Stephan sounded bored.  
  
"You haven't been a very good guardian the last few days. You left your charge without proper supervision," Helena responded. "Why she was very nearly killed yesterday. I knew you would be concerned. So, like any caring Mother, I arranged for her to be brought to you."  
  
I smiled. "I am so glad you were able to give me a ride. Could you please bring the car back around? We really wouldn't want to take up any more of your valuable time."  
  
"How amusing," she said. "I will leave you alone for a minute to get reacquainted." She left the room using the door taking her henchmen with her.  
  
I turned back around to face Uncle Stephan. We just looked at each other for a while. I waited for him to make the first move. He walked around the couch to stand in front of me. His hands were tied in front of him.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked. Leave it to Uncle Stephan to act like everything was normal.  
  
"Fine, I have been spending time with some interesting people," I told him.  
  
"Anyone I might know?" Uncle Stephan asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
I sat down beside him. "Lets see a crazy man, his sister, an ex-DA shyster, the twins, a pretty-boy male chauvinistic pig, Jax, a grease monkey in a penthouse, our hostess, a Dr. Collins, the pretty-boy's parents, and the Q's," I listed for him.  
  
"You have had a busy couple of days," he responded.  
  
"A girl has to keep occupied," I said.  
  
We sat silently next to each other for a minute. Then Uncle Stephan reached over and grasped my hand. I leaned into him.  
  
"I'm sorry you are involved. You were never supposed to have anything to do with her," Uncle Stephan finally said.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
  
For a minute I thought he wasn't going to answer me. "She is my mother," he answered.  
  
"I have heard stories about Grandmother Kristin. That crazy lady is not her," I argued.  
  
"No. My father fell in love a servant. When she became pregnant with your mother he gave her a new name and a new life as Kristin Bergman," Uncle Stephan explained.  
  
"That woman claims she killed Grandmother Kristin," I said almost to myself.  
  
Uncle Stephan ignored me. "When Kristin died my father brought Alexis home to live with us. Even though we are technically half-siblings Alexis and I were always very close. She helped me raise Nicholas and now I am helping her raise you."  
  
"What about Aunt Kristina?" I asked.  
  
"Father made other arrangements for her," Uncle Stephan hedged.  
  
"That woman hates me and Mom," I said.  
  
"Helena hates everyone," Uncle Stephan stated flatly. "She is a twisted woman. All she wants is access to the Cassadine money and the power that can bring."  
  
"She tried to get the twins. I told her she was lying and sent her away," I told him.  
  
For a minute I saw amusement light Uncle Stephan's eyes. "I am sure she was not pleased by your refusal."  
  
"No one would tell me. Why didn't they tell me?" I asked.  
  
"We wanted to believe that part of our life was over," he answered sadly.  
  
"Mr. Spencer didn't believe that," I said. I had Uncle Stephan's full attention now. "He knew she was there. He came to get Mom."  
  
"Your mother isn't here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so. The last time I saw her she was at the brownstone. I went out for some fresh air after dinner with the Qs," I told him.  
  
Relief flashed through his eyes. "Spencer can be effective at keeping Helena at bay."  
  
"He seems to be a good influence on her," I agreed. "Have you seen Nicholas or Gia?"  
  
"No. She won't hurt Nicholas though," he reassured me.  
  
"What about Gia?" I asked.  
  
Then he grew serious again. "Helena is very dangerous."  
  
Translation: Gia's life wasn't worth a plug nickel to Helena. I couldn't help but see Michael in his hospital bed. He was there not because Mr. Corinthos was dangerous. He was there because the little old lady in the shoe hated me.  
  
Uncle Stephan sat up straight and gave me my marching orders. "She will not win. Remember who you are. Never forget that you and Nicholas and Mark and Leslie are the future of the Cassadines."  
  
I couldn't help but just stare at Uncle Stephan. He was kidding right? Remember who I was? That was becoming the joke of the century. I wasn't a Quartermaine anymore. Now I wasn't even a Cassadine. At least not legitimate one. I didn't even know who was a Cassadine.  
  
I heard the door open behind us. It was time to once again face the dragon. When this was over I was going to have to go shopping for a new family. 


	30. Heirship and Assults

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 30: Heirship and Assaults  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I didn't even bother to stand up, let alone turn around. In fact I stretched out my legs in front of me and slouched into the couch. If she wanted to scare to me she would just have to come to me.  
  
"Did the two of you get all caught up?" Helena asked as she returned to her seat at the desk.  
  
"Drop the act Mother. What do you want?" Uncle Stephan said.  
  
"I only want what is in the best interests of my great-grandchildren," she responded.  
  
"That would be leaving them to your tender mercies I assume." Scorn dripped from every syllable of Uncle Stephan's response.  
  
"I vote for giving them to the crazy man," I offered.  
  
"I believe they currently go to Detective Taggert," Uncle Stephan pointed out.  
  
"Same difference in this town," I responded.  
  
"Detective Taggert is sane, if occasionally limited," Uncle Stephan stated.  
  
"That man is not worthy enough to handle the Cassadine affairs. Let alone to guide the next prince," Helena dismissed.  
  
"Since it is not your, or my, decision to make, I repeat, what are we doing here?" Uncle Stephan asked again.  
  
"I think you understated your position in this," Helena answered. "While Nicholas may have been misguided enough by that girl he married to leave physical custody to the detective, he did leave you as trustee to the empire."  
  
"As long as Nicholas and Gia are still alive the terms of their will are irrelevant," Uncle Stephan pointed out.  
  
"Unfortunately my grandson has been missing for several days now. While I do not relish outliving both my beloved son and grandson, it is a possibility I may just have to face," she said.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even Uncle Stephan with his stone poker face was having a hard time with her pronouncing Nicholas dead. Not to mention her total dismissal of Gia.  
  
He rallied quickly though. "What makes you think I would give the trusteeship up to you now when I didn't in the past?" Uncle Stephan asked in as cold a voice as I had ever heard.  
  
"You seem to like your bastard half-sister and her offspring," Helena suggested.  
  
I think Uncle Stephan had expected that threat. "I would think all of us turning up dead would raise some questions," he pointed out.  
  
Before Helena could explain where she was going to hide all the bodies, the phone rang. "Excuse me," she said before answering. She listened to the person on the other end for a moment. Finally she said, "Bring her here." She hung up the phone and smiled. "It seems we are going to have another guest."  
  
Then we waited. She wanted us to squirm. Both Uncle Stephan and I stayed as still as statues. I'm sure we were both thinking the same thing. Please don't let Mom be brought through that door.  
  
When the door opened it took all my strength to not turn around. Then it took all my strength not to sag in relief.  
  
"Why am I not even surprised?" Ms. Spencer asked the room at large.  
  
"Charming as ever," Helena said.  
  
Ms. Spencer jerked into our view like she had been shoved. She spared a glare over her shoulder before sitting down next to Uncle Stephan. Ignoring Helena, Ms. Spencer looked at Uncle Stephan, "You know, the one thing I have never regretted about divorcing you was losing that as my mother-in-law."  
  
Uncle Stephan and Ms. Spencer were married? That is it. I give up. I surrender. There is no way I am ever going to understand the Cassadines.  
  
"So, did she explain why we are all here enjoying her company?" Ms. Spencer asked.  
  
"I'm here to be killed," I offered.  
  
Uncle Stephan didn't look amused at my contribution. I just shrugged, "She is not terribly effective at it." Uncle Stephan's look promised me we would discuss this later.  
  
"I assure you I never miss in person," Helena threatened.  
  
Ms. Spencer figured out what Helena and I were talking about. I saw her lean forward with hate shinning in her eyes.  
  
However, before Ms. Spencer could start in on Helena for Michael's hospital stay, Uncle Stephan decided to take back control. "Mother, what do you really gain by holding us here?"  
  
Helena didn't answer. "I have some work to do now. I will meet with you later Stephan to discuss family business."  
  
None of us moved.  
  
"You know my brother is going to come looking for me," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
"It will be good to see Luke again. I haven't been able to see him since Laura's funeral. I hope he has improved, he didn't look well then," Helena responded.  
  
I didn't know who this Laura was, but she was someone both Uncle Stephan and Ms. Spencer had known. They must have liked her because I could see neither of them thought Helena should even be mentioning her name.  
  
"Now I really have some work to do," Helena said. She motioned for three henchmen (see, I knew there was more then one) to take us away.  
  
Each one of us were grabbed by an arm and hauled to our feet. We were already being led out of the room via the bookcase when Helena interrupted our departure.  
  
"Just one more thing," she said. Helena then walked over to stand right in front of Ms. Spencer. "I believed you once said I should slap someone who deserves it." With that she slapped Ms. Spencer right across the face.  
  
Uncle Stephan tried one ineffectual lunge toward the women. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.  
  
Ms. Spencer handled it the best of all of us. "Now I owe you a good, old- fashioned American butt kicking. When should I pencil you in?" 


	31. Killing Time

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 31: Killing Time  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
The henchmen took all three of us back to the room I awoke in. After shoving us in one after another they slammed the door and slid home the bolt. We all untangled ourselves from the undignified heap we ended up in and sat up. Ms. Spencer and I sat facing Uncle Stephan who was propped against the freezer.  
  
"Well this is fun," I said in a sarcastic voice. "Uncle Stephan, remind me not to invite her to my wedding."  
  
"Don't worry," Uncle Stephan said dryly. "I will see to it personally."  
  
"Can I tell her?" Ms. Spencer asked with her eyes alight.  
  
"Of course Barbara," Uncle Stephan graciously inclined his head. "You don't mind do you Kristina?"  
  
"No, I figure anyone who actually admitted to ever being related to that woman gets first pick," I told him. I carefully watched his face as my missile hit home.  
  
For about a second, then Uncle Stephan moved right on to distraction. "How long until Spencer figures out where we are?"  
  
Ms. Spencer didn't miss the change of subject any more then I did. "Well since I was just supposed to pick up some things for the twins and hurry back, not long."  
  
"Why did you come here? In fact, where is here?" I asked.  
  
"We're at Wyndamere," Uncle Stephan answered.  
  
Wyndamere is Nicholas' and Gia's home. Well at least we were still in Port Charles.  
  
"After Kristina disappeared we decided to have Jax take the twins out of the area,' Ms. Spencer said as she draped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.  
  
I can imagine what a fight that must have been. Even Uncle Stephan's eyebrows rose at her understatement. "So are there any bodies in your living room?" I couldn't help asking.  
  
Ms. Spencer laughed. "I thought Alexis might leave some, but she retrained herself," she said.  
  
"She is still talking?" I tried to make it a statement.  
  
That earned me another squeeze from Ms. Spencer. "She is handling this better than anyone."  
  
I was sure she was lying, but I wanted to believe it.  
  
Uncle Stephan was in shock. "What do you mean Alexis is handling it?"  
  
"Mr. Spencer showed up the day after you left and just started talking to her. I think she talked just to get him to shut up," I told him.  
  
It took a minute for Uncle Stephan to absorb this news. However, he rallied quickly. "Spencer does have that effect on people."  
  
That earned him a glare from Ms. Spencer. I decided to step in. I gave Uncle Stephan the same summary of my life the last few days I had given the Q's. Except, I totally forgot to mention to shooting.  
  
After I had finished, Uncle Stephan watched me for a minute. "You seem to have had some adventures. Now, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
Ms. Spencer and I looked at each other. How much do we tell him? I was all for keeping the shooting out of the conversation. Ms. Spencer agreed.  
  
"Leave her alone Stephan. She has just had a stressful few days," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
Uncle Stephan didn't buy it. "Barbara. Kristina," his voice warned us.  
  
Another silent conference took place between Ms. Spencer and myself.  
  
"Don't," he ordered us.  
  
"Fine, do you really want to know the truth?" I asked him.  
  
"Kristina," Ms. Spencer interrupted.  
  
"No! I'm fine, but because no one would warn me your grandson is lying in a hospital bed. That woman tried to kill me and got Michael instead," I said.  
  
"It's all right, we Spencers have been on Helena's hit list for years. It is not your fault," Ms. Spencer said.  
  
"Kristina," Uncle Stephan said. I looked in his eyes. I saw all the love that Cassadines didn't speak about. All the love Cassadines didn't show with hugs. This was the Uncle Stephan who had been my only rock since Dad had died. I moved over to sit by him. I leaned up against his side.  
  
"Luke will be here any minute," Ms. Spencer said. "Now promise you boys will play nice when he gets here Stephan."  
  
"Barbara, I will get on with your brother just as I always have," Uncle Stephan assured her.  
  
"Even I can guess the translation of that one," I said. "Are they as bad as crazy guy and ex-DA shyster?"  
  
She nodded. "In their own special way."  
  
"So how is Lucas doing in school?" Uncle Stephan changed the subject.  
  
Yet another person I didn't know about.  
  
Ms. Spencer smiled. "Very well, he is doing a study abroad this year."  
  
Before anyone could introduce a new topic, we heard footsteps in the hall. Uncle Stephan and I straightened up and Ms. Spencer scooted over to sit facing the door.  
  
When the door opened there were only two henchmen this time. Unfortunately they were armed with guns. There would be no escape with three of us against two guns. I had seen enough bullet wounds for one lifetime.  
  
I wanted to hold onto my Uncle. I could even see Ms. Spencer shooting him glances. Helena promised that she and Uncle Stephan would meet later. Neither Ms. Spencer nor I wanted him to get dragged back to that woman. Also, it would be easier for Mr. Spencer to rescue us if we were all together.  
  
"Come on kid, you are wanted," Henchman 1 ordered.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at me.  
  
"I believe you are mistaken," Uncle Stephan said.  
  
"Trust me on this, he is no kid," Ms. Spencer added.  
  
I didn't think they were making a mistake though. I stood up slowly. "I am not a kid."  
  
Henchman 1 just walked over and grabbed my arm. He pulled me from the room with the Henchman 2 guarding his back. I spared my fellow captives one last glance. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time I saw Uncle Stephan. 


	32. It's Not the Fall That Kills You

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 32: It's Not The Fall That Kills You  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I was brought back to the same study. Helena was still sitting at the desk. As soon as we came in Henchman 1 picked up a piece of rope and tied my hands. When he was done Helena dismissed the henchmen with a curt, "Attend to your duties."  
  
When they were gone we just stared at each other.  
  
"You are older then you should be," Helena finally said in a thoughtful voice. "I really hadn't meant to let you live this long."  
  
"Am I supposed to be afraid? Threatened?" I asked.  
  
"My dear, I don't threaten," she answered. "There is no point in saying anything you are not ready to follow through on."  
  
"Then why am I still here?" I inquired politely.  
  
"Because I thought you might be useful," she calmly answered.  
  
"Little old me? I'm honored," I told her.  
  
"You should be grateful. I didn't find your father so useful," she said.  
  
She hadn't just said that. She REALLY hadn't just said that.  
  
Helena smiled. "You didn't know? I know Natasha did."  
  
I couldn't think. For the first time in my life I couldn't think. I could only feel and hate. I took one step toward Helena, then another. I don't know what I was going to do. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face.  
  
Then she brought her hand up with a gun in it. "I would stop there if I were you. It would be a shame to leave a mess all over Nicholas' carpet."  
  
"Why?" Was that really my voice?  
  
"I wanted to give Natasha something special on the tenth anniversary of her sister's death," Helena said.  
  
So that is what Anniversary Day is, a day of death. Helena was so calm. Dad didn't matter to her. He was just a pawn. "Have you cared about anyone you killed?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.  
  
"I cared about your whore of a grandmother," she told me.  
  
The door opened and Henchman 3 came in. "It's time," he announced.  
  
"Don't dawdle now," Helena told me. She swept past me and out through the real door with her cane thumping every step of the way.  
  
Henchman 3 grabbed my arm and we followed Helena out of the room. We went through the house and out the front door.  
  
Just as we cleared the threshold, Henchman 1 came from around the corner. "There are people on the dock," he reported.  
  
"Luke is as quick as ever," Helena said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sounds like my ride is here," I told her.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't part with your company just yet," she told me. "Bring the others to the second location."  
  
I took a deep breath while her back was turned. Then I felt a knife at my throat. Helena turned around, "I wouldn't suggest it if you want to have any hope of surviving tonight."  
  
I glared at her. "You are just going to kill me tomorrow."  
  
She smiled at me. "Ah but what is that quaint saying, 'tomorrow is another day'?"  
  
With that we headed off around the corner of the house and through the woods. We came out of the woods into a small clearing near the edge of a cliff at the edge of the island. I could see the top of a rickety stairway going over the edge. I guessed it probably led down to a cove with a get- away boat.  
  
That was when I heard the helicopter. For a minute I was sure that the helicopter was going to be her escape vehicle. Then I realized that the helicopter was worrying Helena. No, it wasn't in her plans. Jax! It had to be Jax.  
  
"Do you really think you are getting away?" I asked her.  
  
She ignored my comment. "Go see what is keeping the others," she ordered the henchman.  
  
Helena trained the gun on me. "Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
With my hands tied I doubted that I would be able to win an argument with her and her gun. I had no desire to experience a gunshot wound. My best tactic at this point was to delay long enough to get rescued. I hate playing the damsel in distress.  
  
I dragged my feet as we headed toward the cliff in the most indirect route I could manage. When I got too far a field I got her cane shoved into my back. Still I managed to slow her down quite a bit and we ended up on the wrong side of the stair platform.  
  
Then I heard it, the sound of people crashing through the woods with more speed then grace. While I hoped it was the sound of rescue, I hoped Helena would think it was her henchmen. No such luck. Some instinct prompted her to move me between herself and the woods with her gun clearly set against my temple.  
  
Just a second too late Mr. Spencer and Mom burst through the edge of the woods. Mr. Spencer saw us first. He froze. It was the first time I had seen him completely still. Mom gasped when she caught sight of Helena and I standing at the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Well darling, you look wonderful. Been keeping up with those exercises?" Mr. Spencer schmoozed.  
  
"I always try to keep in good shape for our little games," Helena returned. Great I was standing here with a gun to my head and these two were flirting.  
  
Mom was more direct. "Give me my daughter. You can have me."  
  
"Why Natasha, it's good to hear your voice again. I had been informed you buried it with that husband of yours. What was his name again?" she said.  
  
I saw the barb hit my mother. Everything in me wanted to tell the old battle-axe to leave Mom alone. However, every second she wasn't paying attention to me was a second closer to when she would forget about me and make a mistake.  
  
"You don't get to say his name," Mom spat.  
  
"Come on sweetheart, don't you want a private dance with just the two of us?" Mr. Spencer interrupted.  
  
Just then, Uncle Stephan, Ms. Spencer, and Uncle Zander burst into the clearing. While it didn't startle Helena into removing the gun from my temple, it did get her to back us up a step.  
  
As soon as the newcomers saw the situation Uncle Stephan half shoved Ms. Spencer behind him and Uncle Zander moved next to Mom.  
  
Uncle Stephan was the first to speak. "There is no where for you to go, Mother. Just, let her go."  
  
"Oh my poor pathetic son, you never were able to grasp even the most basic of my lessons," she answered. "Now stop right where you are Luke. You wouldn't want me to get nervous and shoot Natasha's little girl."  
  
"Just trying to put some distance between me and Count Vlad," Mr. Spencer said.  
  
"Yes, I have often whished for the same," Helena said sympathetically. Was she loosening her grip?  
  
"Well at least he is better than Stavros," Mr. Spencer drawled. "This one does know how to walk down a staircase."  
  
I could feel the waves of anger coming from her. Typical crazy maneuver to try and draw her fire.  
  
"Stavros was a true prince, like his father before him. Stephan is just a mistake that tried to be one. He failed miserably," she spat.  
  
"Yes, Stavros was a true prince. As I recall, Laura said he spent all his days hung over from his drinking binge the night before. If he hadn't taken his trip down the staircase his mistakes would have decimated that empire you are so proud of," Mr. Spencer sneered.  
  
"The only mistake Stavros ever made was thinking that peasant girl was worthy of the honor he gave her. I fixed that mistake though," Helena snarled back.  
  
I saw the hate shine from Mr. Spencer's eyes. The helicopter was getting closer. Its searchlight was casting strange shadows over the clearing. For a second I thought I even saw movement off to my right.  
  
Then Mom captured all my attention. "You're right, Stavros was just like his father. He should have found a nice opera singer to settle down with."  
  
No Mom! Don't turn yourself into a target. I could practically feel Helena trembling with rage.  
  
"Mikkos was mine. Your mother should have remembered her place," Helena responded.  
  
"She did know her place. It was with my sister and me. Right at the center of my father's heart," Mom said in the surest voice I had ever heard.  
  
That did it. Time slowed down. I barely heard Helena's cry of rage. My attention was totally focused on the fact that her pistol was no longer pointed at my head. She was moving it to point at my mother. Moving it to shoot my mother. Her other arm was still trapping me against her.  
  
I wasn't going to stand there and watch this woman who had taken both my grandmother and my father away from me shoot Mom. So I did the only thing I could do. I threw my entire body weight back against her.  
  
It worked. Helena fell backwards over the edge of the cliff. The bad thing was that I went with her.  
  
I heard a shot go off as we began to fall over the edge. I even heard some shouts from the group still left on the top of the cliff.  
  
Helena lost her grip on her gun and me as we fell toward the water below. I just got one glance at her enraged face as we fell.  
  
They say when you jump off a building you have time to think on the way down. I didn't think, I just prayed. Please let the shot miss Mom.  
  
Then I hit the water and everything went black. 


	33. Swimming With the Fishes

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 33: Swimming with the Fishes  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I hit the water hard. The shock and pain caused the world to go dark for a second.  
  
Come on Kristina. Don't let Mata Hari win.  
  
I kicked out with my legs. With my hands tied they weren't much use against the current. It seemed to take eternity to reach the surface. I came up sputtering and gasping for air. I desperately tried to get more air then water in my lungs before going under again. I got the barest gulp of air before gravity dragged me under the surface of the water again.  
  
I repeated this process two more times. Each time reaching the surface became harder. Each time the amount of oxygen I got was smaller. Each time I had to fight the pull of black water calling me to just rest.  
  
As I was going under for the third time, someone grabbed me. I only knew of one other person in the water with me. Talk about choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea. I struggled. I'm sure I looked just like a fish struggling on a hook.  
  
Then I heard a voice talking to me. "Kristina calm down. I've got you. You're safe, it's all right Kristina you're safe."  
  
Junior! Relief shot through me. I could have kissed him right there and then. I stopped struggling.  
  
Junior kept talking as he readjusted his hold on me. "That's right. Everything is going to be fine. We are just going to head over to that boat. You're safe." The crazy sea-sawing light from the helicopter steadied and made it easier to see.  
  
Once Junior was satisfied that he had a good grip on me he started making his way over to a small boat. Junior kept talking the entire time. "Come on, just a little farther and then we'll get you out of this cold water."  
  
We finally got to the side of a small motorboat. A hand reached over the side and grabbed my arm. I was hauled over the side and into the bottom of the boat. Once there I curled up on my side and began coughing up seawater as Junior was hauled in.  
  
"Wrap her in this. We don't want her going into shock," Mr. Morgan said. I didn't even wonder what he was doing there as Junior wrapped a blanket around me.  
  
"I need a something to cut these ropes," Junior said. Mr. Morgan passed Junior a pocketknife. Junior used it to free my hands.  
  
I was so cold. I clutched the blanket around me with shaking fingers.  
  
The motor started. "What about the other person?" Junior asked  
  
"Helena," I said through chattering teeth. I saw Junior shoot Mr. Morgan a concerned look.  
  
"Call ahead for an ambulance," was Mr. Morgan's only response.  
  
Helena was still out there. At least she is down here not still up on the cliff with Mom. "Mom!" Why wasn't that louder?  
  
Junior didn't hear me. He was talking into his cell phone. I could here him answering the same questions I had answered for Michael. I tried to sit up. Junior placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Mom," I said again.  
  
"Just get an ambulance to the pier," Junior barked before hanging up. "Lie still, we'll be at the dock soon."  
  
He didn't understand. "Is Mom OK?" I tried again.  
  
Understanding dawned in Junior's eyes. He looked up toward the end of the boat where Mr. Morgan was running the engine.  
  
"We have Kristina and are heading to the dock. Is everyone else all right?" Mr. Morgan was saying. Who was he talking to? It was just Junior, he, and I in the boat. We all knew where I was. Then I heard a murmured response with the distinct accompaniment of electronic static. He must have a walkie-talkie.  
  
"They are all fine. They are going to meet us at the dock," Mr. Morgan reported.  
  
I wasn't entirely sure they would tell me even if she were hurt. Still I let myself believe it was the truth and relax again. "Everyone's safe. You just lie there and rest," Junior said. He kept one hand on my shoulder and brushed my hair out of my face with the other.  
  
When we reached the dock two men helped Mr. Morgan and Junior lift me out of the boat and onto the dock. I didn't have the strength to protest. Junior stayed right by me while Mr. Morgan held a hushed conversation with the two men. I think I may have fallen asleep because suddenly there were paramedics all around me. They loaded me on a gurney and into a waiting ambulance.  
  
Wait a minute. I didn't see Mom anywhere. I didn't want to go anywhere without her. "Mom," I called out.  
  
Junior moved into my sight. "Can we wait a minute? Her mother is coming over on a launch. I'm sure she will be here any minute."  
  
"She can follow us," the paramedic told him. "We are backed up tonight. We can't just wait around."  
  
"Fine, but I am going with you," Junior said. "Jason, make sure Alexis knows that Kristina is fine and where we are," he called over his shoulder. Then he climbed in next to me.  
  
I had the weirdest feeling of not quite déjà vu. Is this what it had been like for Michael? Lying there starring at the ceiling as people passed equipment over you. Straining to hear what the person sitting next to you is saying over the dull roar in your ears. Hoping that the reassurances being given were the truth.  
  
I was nowhere near as injured as Michael had been. My chest was sore from coughing up water and the parts of me that had hit the water first ached. Still I felt small and tired. I wanted Mom and I wanted to be safe at home.  
  
We arrived at the hospital and the real chaos began. People and objects were moving in and out of my line of vision at a rapid pace. Orders and questions were being barked. Responses were given in no order that I could discern. All the monitors were going off at once. Most of this didn't seem to be centered on me, but around me. The only stable thing amidst the confusion was Junior.  
  
He was still by my head. Even if I couldn't always see him, he somehow managed to keep a hand on my shoulder. Who knew Junior could be reliable in a crisis?  
  
Just as I thought things were beginning to calm down the door to the exam room burst open. Mom ran straight to my bedside. "Are you all right?" she asked as she grabbed my hand.  
  
I nodded my head. "You're all right?" I returned.  
  
She gave me a shaky smile. "I think we are both going to be fine." She leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
Mom was fine. I could see Uncle Stephan over her shoulder standing in the doorway. I gave him a smile before turning my gaze back to Mom.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here," Mom said. So like the dutiful daughter I was, I went to sleep. 


	34. Center of Insanity

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 34: Center of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my faithful beta reader. Please read and review!  
  
I awoke in the middle of a riot. All right, it was just your standard family gathering. Well, standard for my family. I opened my eyes a sliver to take stock of the situation. Sometime while I was asleep I had been moved into a private hospital room. The room was currently filled to the brim with people.  
  
All the Quartermaines were present. Great-Grandfather Edward, Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica were carrying on a discussion on my left right next to my head (Hello, trying to sleep here). Uncle Zander, Aunt Emily, and Junior were further down my bedside carrying on a discussion with a cell phone Junior was holding out. I didn't know why they were all talking at a phone, but it was certainly a distracting conversation. My blanket's process toward the tuft of brown hair I could just see over the side of the bed indicated that Jase was enjoying his parents' distraction. At the foot of the bed Skye, Jax, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Baldwin, and Ms. Spencer all stood. Most of the group was watching Mr. Spencer and Mr. Baldwin argue about something. Ms Spencer was holding Leslie while Uncle Stephan standing right behind her held Mark. Uncle Stephan was dividing his time between watching the battle at the end of the bed, Mark and Mom who was seated across the bed from Great-Grandfather.  
  
Mom was watching me. The laughter in her eyes told me that knew I was awake and assessing the situation. Some time while I was asleep she had changed clothes and run a brush through her hair. All the remains of the woman I had been calling my mother for the last six years seemed to have left. I had been patient and my reward was well worth it. I allowed myself to give her a quick grin before once again firmly closing my eyes  
  
"You know, some people are trying to sleep here," I grumbled. Everyone stopped talking mid-sentence.  
  
"It is rude to sleep when you have visitors young lady," Great-Grandfather Edward responded.  
  
I opened my eyes. "I told you I grew up to be just like you."  
  
"You're a better swimmer then he is," Junior teased.  
  
"I had a great partner," I told him.  
  
"Does this mean you might actually like me?" Junior responded.  
  
"Don't hold your breath Junior," I returned. Junior smiled and gave my leg a squeeze.  
  
"Well she certainly sounds fine," observed Aunt Emily.  
  
"Of course she is fine, she is a Quartermaine," Great-Grandfather said.  
  
"I think there is a little Cassadine in there," Mom argued.  
  
"Nah, I think she is a lost Spencer," Mr. Spencer announced.  
  
"Then I don't want to be found," I told him.  
  
"She is definitely a Cassadine," Uncle Stephan with obvious relish.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Cassadine. Your family doesn't get all of the credit. She is a perfect example of a true Quartermaine," Great-Grandfather Edward stated.  
  
Enough was enough. "She is me. I have said it before and I will say it again. I'm Kristina Lila Davis-Ashton. I eat Quartermaines, Cassadines, and the occasional Spencer for breakfast," I stated firmly.  
  
Most of the room broke down laughing (Great-Grandfather grumbled and Uncle Stephan just looked pleased). Once the laughter died down everyone resumed the discussions that I had interrupted. Except for the location, it could have passed for an average family celebration. People mingled around the room. Conversations ebbed and flowed over each other creating constant background music. Mom and Great-Grandfather didn't give up their positions on each side of me, but somehow everyone else worked out a dance that allowed me to talk to everybody.  
  
Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica told me I would have to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. Aunt Emily, after rescuing my covers from her son, promised to get me some real food. Uncle Zander gave me a book of crossword puzzles to keep me busy. Jase gave me a hug and then tried to pull out my IV. Junior let me talk to Aunt Courtney who had been attending the get together via Junior's cell phone. Skye and Jax teased me about getting too much adventure. Mr. Baldwin and Mr. Spencer did their Abbot and Costello routine for me again. Uncle Stephan and Ms. Spencer both reassured me they were fine and let me play with the twins.  
  
After an hour or so Aunt Monica announced it was time for me to get some rest. Everyone said good-bye one-by-one. The last ones left were Great- Grandfather and Mom.  
  
"Now you listen to the doctors young lady. I am getting too old to be worrying so much about you," Great-Grandfather Edward said as he hugged me.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me, I have some great guardian angels," I told him.  
  
"Your Great-Grandmother has better things to do with her afterlife then spend all her time saving you," he scolded.  
  
"Yeah, she still has to look after you," I said.  
  
"Alexis, you better teach her to respect her elders," Great-Grandfather Edward groused.  
  
"I will get right on that," Mom assured him with almost a straight face. I don't think Great-Grandfather bought it. He was muttering under his breath as he left.  
  
I laughed. "I almost feel sorry for him. He doesn't really want us to be docile, he just can't stand us to show him our backbone," I said.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He lives for the arguments," Mom told me.  
  
I knew that. Truth is told I loved the arguments too. I also loved him. I loved them all. They were mine and I wasn't giving them up. I had been wondering who I was ever since I had overheard Mom and Mrs. Corinthos talking. Even Helena had gotten in on the act by trying to tell me I wasn't a Cassadine. Well, as Spencer had said, donating some chromosomes doesn't make you family. He was right. I know our situations weren't the same. However, the result was the same. Mr. Corinthos was no more my father then Junior was Michael's. I was a Quartermaine and that was that. I had lost too much family. I wasn't losing anymore.  
  
"You love being at the center of all this insanity," Mom said.  
  
I realized that while I was figuring out my place in the world Mom had been watching me. I looked at her. "They are my family no matter what," I said.  
  
"Would you like to move here?" Mom asked.  
  
What? Move back to the city my parents had purposely left and made sure I had never seen? Still, to be able to see everyone anytime I wanted. To be able to go shopping with Aunt Emily and Skye any time I wanted. To meet Michael for lunch and not have it end up in an ambulance. More dinners at the Q's that didn't include pizza. To have the chance to get to watch my cousins grow up.  
  
However, what about Mom? Did she really want to move back to this town that had so many memories for her? Not all of them were happy. "I'm fine in New York," I answered.  
  
Mom straightened up and got her lawyer look. "That is not what I asked you Miss Davis-Ashton. Would you please answer the question," she ordered.  
  
This was an old game. Whenever Mom wanted the truth she treated me like one of her witnesses. I caved. "Yes."  
  
Mom nodded her head. "I will arrange it," she said in a determined voice. 


	35. Third Time's the Charm

My Life Closed Twice  
  
Chapter 35: Third Time's the Charm  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all its characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Please see the notes at the end of this chapter.  
  
"So Spencer, are you terminally board yet?" I asked Michael as I walked into his room the next morning.  
  
"Still spreading joy everywhere Quartermaine," Michael said.  
  
I sat down on the edge of his bed. "I like to do my part."  
  
"So why do I rate a visit?" Michael inquired  
  
"I was in the neighborhood," I breezed. Really I had been stuck in a wheelchair in my hospital room for a half hour waiting for Mom and Uncle Stephan to return with the release papers. I finally gave up waiting and wrote them a note saying I had gone to visit Michael. Rather then get in trouble for leaving the wheelchair I had been ordered to stay in; I wheeled my self to just outside Michael's room. They had moved Michael out of ICU and into a regular room located on the same floor I had been enjoying last night. I left the chair right outside the door with Michael's guard, who I think might have been on the dock when Junior and Mr. Morgan brought me in from my swim.  
  
"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," he groused. So he was worried that I had been scared off.  
  
"No, just spending some time with people more interesting then you," I re- assured him. I stretched out on my side across the end of his bed and propped my head up on hand.  
  
Michael smiled. "Anyone new and exciting?"  
  
"Nope just someone old and stuffy. Uncle Stephan has been located," I told him.  
  
"One down, two to go," he said.  
  
"Actually three down. Nicholas and Gia have been heard from," I told him. "As it turns out they were downed in a storm. As soon as the weather cleared they radioed for help." Mr. Baldwin had actually been right. I was sure this was going to be held over Mr. Spencer's head for a long time. I had heard about the reappearance of the remaining Cassadines from Uncle Stephan and Mom.  
  
"They just got caught in a storm? What about the little old lady in the shoe?" Michael asked.  
  
Helena. I sat up and faced the wall. She had caused so much pain and death. She had held a gun to my head. She had pointed a gun at my Mother. I could still see her face as she fell by my side. Mr. Spencer had been by earlier to tell me that there had been no body found. She might still be out there plotting her revenge or she might be dead. I didn't know which reality to wish for. My hands grasped the blankets. I felt Michael cover my hand with his. "Tell your father not to worry. You were not the target," I told him while never letting my eyes leave the wall.  
  
"What do you mean Kristina? Who was the target?" Michael asked me.  
  
I just looked at him. I could see the realization dawn on his face. "What happened?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
It was not something I wanted to discuss yet. Not with him, not with anyone. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," I said in a voice that sounded forced even to my ears.  
  
We were silent for a minute. Finally Michael cleared his throat. "So, now that you have all your Cassadines in a row will you be heading back home?"  
  
I turned back toward him. I gave him a smile, half in thanks and half in anticipation. "You don't get off that easy Spencer. Mom has decided to stay here," I told him.  
  
"Has the mayor been warned?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure Great-Grandfather is calling him right now," I reassured him.  
  
"So, you are going to rent Grandma's empty apartment?" he said.  
  
"We are going to stay there for a while," I admitted. I am sure we could have stayed at Nicholas and Gia's, but none of us wanted to see the inside of Wyndamere for a while. Still, all three of us living at the brownstone would lead to some interesting situations. "Do you want in on the bet?"  
  
"What bet?" Michael asked.  
  
"Uncle Stephan, who I love, but is in creditably straight laced is going to move with us. This means that my Uncle and Mr. Spencer will end up spending a lot of time together. I get the feeling that they have the same healthy relationship that Mr. Spencer seems to share with, well most people," I explained.  
  
"So like any loving niece, you have started a bet on how long until one of them beats the other senseless," Michael deduced.  
  
"I have two weeks. Mom took a week and a half. Ms. Spencer has been the most optimistic at three weeks. What date do you want?" I inquired.  
  
Michael laughed briefly. "Don't do that, it hurts. Put me down for a week and six days."  
  
"Agreed, I will get your money later," I told him.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt, but I just wanted to drop off these magazines," said Mr. Corbin as he came in carrying a stack of 15 magazines.  
  
"That's ok, I have to go anyway," I assured Mr. Corbin.  
  
"See you around," I told Michael as I stood up.  
  
"Back at you," Michael responded.  
  
I gave Mr. Corbin a smile and was just through the door when Michael called out, "You're still crazy, Quartermaine."  
  
I threw him a smile over my shoulder. "And I still don't like you, Spencer."  
  
Outside Michael's room the guard held my wheelchair still while I settled myself back into it. I thanked him and began to wheel myself down the hall. When I came around the corner I could see Mom, Uncle Stephan, Uncle Alan and Aunt Monica all standing around talking. I stopped.  
  
This was what my life was going to be from now on. I was going to have the Q's involved in my everyday life. I would meet Michael for lunch and slowly drive him nuts. I would be the one to play big sister to my cousins like Brooke-Lynn did for me. Mom and I were going to rebuild our lives. It was time for me to start the next chapter in my life.  
  
Mom turned and saw me. She smiled and beckoned me to join them.  
  
I couldn't help but think Port Charles didn't know what was about to hit it. The Cassadine women were back. As I rolled my way over to Mom could practically hear Dad saying, "Go get them."  
  
*******************************The Beginning*****************************  
  
My life closed twice before its close; It yet remains to see If Immortality unveil A third event to me,  
  
So huge, so hopeless to conceive, As these that twice befell. Parting is all we know of heaven, And all we need of hell.  
  
Emily Dickinson (1830-86).  
  
Author's Closing Thanks:  
  
Thanks to my faithful beta reader who stuck with this story even if I did kill Ned off. I also owe a BIG thank-you to the wonderful people responsible for The Gate (http://www.ned-alexis.com/index.html). Without their wonderful transcript sections I could not have gotten the dialog done nearly so well. Also a SPECIAL THANKS to everyone on who has kept reading and sending me comments throughout this entire story.  
  
Yes, this really is the end of this story. Please send me comments (my ego loves them). I know I have left a few plot points dangling. I will probably write a sequel (for my beta reader if for no one else). In the mean time, please check out 'All We Need of Hell', which is this story from Alexis' point-of-view. 


End file.
